TUFF Wolfe
by Nicky0
Summary: Sam gets arrested. Sam, after getting out of jail, decides to get a job at T.U.F.F. so she can try to fix her reputation. Sadly, none of the T.U.F.F. agents believe Sam is trying to turn to the good side. What happens when she's offered a job at D.O.O.M?
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: Nicky: Hi people who like OC's and T.U.F.F. Puppy! This story's about an OC who gets arrested. Sam, after getting out of jail, decides to get a job at T.U.F.F. so she can try to fix her reputation. Sadly, none of the T.U.F.F. agents believe Sam is trying to turn to the good side. What happens when she's offered a job at D.O.O.M? Will she take it? Or will she keep the job where people are always doubting her? I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy, but I do own my OC named Sam.**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Sam's P.O.V.

Okay, let me get something strait. My lousy, no good boyfriend, Rex, stole that car, NOT me. I was just following him. When he found out I was following him, he dragged me into the car he was in the middle of stealing, locked me in it, and I almost suffocated. Bad thing is, the cops thought I was stealing it, and put me in a jail cell. Where I'm sitting now.

I huffed and it blew some of my brown hair out of my face. "Note to self," I muttered, "Stop dating Rex."

I laughed and said, "Wow, two weeks in this town and I'm already in jail. That's a new record!" My smile disappeared and I said, "Looks like I disappointed you again Daddy."

I took out the picture of my dad and mom before I was born, when they were actually happy, out of my jeans and sighed. I was the reason they got divorced. Mom never wanted kids. Dad wanted kids. When they split when I was three, Dad got me and my sister. He helped us through it for such a long time. I moved out when I hit nineteen. I was put in jail twice after I moved out. This is my third time now. All three times was because of Rex. Forget the first two reasons why I was sent to the big house.

I grabbed my brush from my pocket, moved my tail onto my lap, and started to brush the dirt out of my tail. The cops said I could keep my hairbrush because they couldn't classify it as dangerous.

After my fur and hair was cleaned of the dirt, I looked like my old self, a twenty five year old wolf. My fur was a light color, but not light enough to be classified as blond, my fur's more like a tan color. My hair was a light brown color, and my eyes emerald green. I wore blue jeans, sneakers, and long sleeved shirts most of the time. I kept my hair up in a baseball hat most of the time.

"Ay!" I exclaimed, "When can I get out of 'ere coppers?"

"Once you're done serving your time," The cop told me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "When's that?"

"Now Miss. Wolfe," The cop said, unlocking my cell. He said, "Now don't go hijacking anymore cars."

"For the eighth time, I didn't do it! It was my lousy, no-good boyfriend!" I exclaimed, "Well, Ex-boyfriend." The cop opened my cell door and I walked out. "Thank you, now, can I have my violin back?" I asked. The cop nodded and handed me my instrument and my bow. "Thank you," I said.

I played it slightly, but when it played music, there was a horrible noise. "Ah!" The other prisoners exclaimed.

"Oh shut up. Give me a minute," I said, tuning the violin. After a few minutes, my violin was perfectly tuned. I played to for a few seconds and muttered, "Better."

Two hours later, I had met with my sister at a local restaurant. "So how's the music working for you?" My sister, Ruth asked me. She was the girly girl of the family. She had beautiful tan fur, wonderfully blond (which she dyed) hair, perfect regular teeth, and she always wore a dress, or skirts. Barf. I looked more like a tomboy, and I didn't care one bit.

"It's getting boring actually. I know how to play every instrument. Even the harp Ruth! The harp! I hate that instrument so much!" I exclaimed. I slammed my fist down on the table. Everyone on the restaurant looked at me. "Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"He's a strange boy," I heard someone whisper.

I rolled my eyes. "People are mistaking you for a boy again," Ruth told me.

I shook my head and said, "I truly don't care. I dress like a boy anyway, so they can assume what they want."

"Yeah, but you're so pretty!" Ruth told me.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Samantha, you look exactly like me," Ruth said.

"Yeah, but you wear all the dresses, the make-up, and you wear the jewelry," I said.

Ruth smiled, reached across the table, and took my hat off. My braided hair fell out of my hat and she said, "There! Pretty as a pickle!"

I growled and snatched my hat back from her. I adjusted my hair back in my hat and put my hat back on. "No touching the hat," I told her.

"Yeah, yeah," Ruth said.

Soon our food came. Ruth took one look at her food and screamed. I looked up from my steak and saw bugs on her plate. Oh, gosh! Ruth was terrified of bugs! I made my voice sound deeper and yelled, "Waiter!"

"Yes sir?" He questioned, running over to the table.

I kept my voice deep. "My sister did NOT order the bug platter! You got her order mixed up with someone else's! FIX THE MISTAKE!"

"Um," He said, trying to hide the fear in his eyes, "Y-yes s-sir."

He took the plate of bugs and ran back towards the kitchen. Ruth laughed and said, "That was amazing! How'd you do that?"

"The voice or the sternness?" I asked.

"Both," Ruth said.

"Well, the voice was lots of practice. The sternness was going to jail," I told her.

"Ugh! Speaking of, did you dump Rex yet?" Ruth asked.

"Yup," I said, "Over text message."

Ruth smiled and said, "Good. He was a jerk anyway. He got you arrested twice!"

"Three times," I said, holding up my fingers, "He got me arrested today."

Ruth rolled her eyes and said, "Now I'm really happy you dumped him."

"Me too," I muttered.

"Um, s-sir," I heard the waiter's timid voice ask.

"What?" I asked, my voice instantly going deeper.

"Y-your s-salad," The waiter said, gulping.

"Hers," I said.

The waiter gave Ruth her food and ran from us as fast as possible. Ruth and I looked at each other and bust out laughing. "That was so cool!" Ruby told me.

I went back to my normal voice and said, "Well duh. I did it, and I'm pretty cool."

"I was more popular than you in high school," Ruth reminded me.

I sighed and said, "I know sister, but I'm still cool."

"Yeah, keep dreaming that one," Ruth said.

I puffed and we ate the rest of our early dinner in silence.

Later, when we were walking back to the small house we shared, Ruth said, "So, are you thinking about getting a new boyfriend?"

"Rue," I said, calling my sister by her nickname, "I don't think I'm going to get a boyfriend for a very long time."

"Oh? Is that because you aren't as pretty as me?" Ruth asked, rolling her eyes.

"Well duh," I muttered.

**Ruth's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes at my sister. She was beautiful, even when she wore her hair in her baseball cap and she wears jeans and regular shirts.

As we were walking in town to get to our shared house, I felt someone grab me, put something around my mouth so I couldn't scream, they tied my wrists together, and then they blindfolded me. I was barely able to utter a scream. "Rue?!" I heard my sister yell, "RUE!"

I was thrown in the back of a truck (I could tell by the smell) and it started up. I tried to scream, but it was muffled. Gosh, I hope Samantha heard it. "Hey Rue," I heard my sister's voice say.

"MMM!" I exclaimed.

I heard metal grinding. Then scuffling. My blindfold was taken off and I saw the face of my tomboy sister. She took the rope off my wrists, and then Samantha took the thing that was preventing me to scream off my mouth.

"Thank you," I said.

"Eh, no problem," Samantha said. The truck stopped. "When the idiots who locked you up open the door, run. Just go and leave me behind," Samantha told me, "Just get the police."

I nodded. The doors opened, and Samantha lunged at the four people outside the truck. Then I jumped out of the truck and ran as fast as I could. I ran to the nearest police station. I threw open the door and exclaimed, "I need a cop!"

"What's wrong ma'am?" A dog cop asked.

"I was kidnapped by some people, my sister tried saving me, and then SHE got kidnapped. I ran all the way here!" I exclaimed, out of breath.

"Okay," The dog said, "We'll help you. To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!"

The dog and a cat disappeared down a shoot, and a strange animal brought me tea, to help calm my nerves.

* * *

**A/N: Review please!**


	2. Arguing With DOOM

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. I own Sam, Ruth, Arnold, Dennis, and Reggie. **

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. The rat and leader of the group, Snaptrap, was laughing evilly. Apparently, he thought I was my sister and she sang on all the videos I made and put on a video sharing website. Since I let my sister go free, they were going to hold me captive for ransom. Wow. What an idiot.

"Dude! Shut up! You got the wrong chick! Well, you have the right one, you're just thinking my sis's me!" I exclaimed, my claws digging into the chair I was tied to, "Now let me go you little-," A loud bus drove by the place we were in for about five seconds as I talked, "Morons!"

"Wow, you've got a nasty vocabulary," The shrew, Larry, told me. I kicked him into an in-ground shark tank.

"Ah ha, ha, ha, ha," I said, laughing.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Snaptrap told me, "Only I can do that!"

"Well I did it for you," I said annoyed.

"Wait," Snaptrap said, "What were you talking about, 'wrong chick'?"

"Dude, I'm a GIRL! Of course, not a lot of people know, as I stuff my hair into my hat," I said.

"What? No you're-," Snaptrap said, ripping the hat off my head and showing my light brown, braided hair, "…Not." He looked at me in shock.

"Moron," I said, blowing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

"And put my hat back on my head Genius," I said, growling.

He did so and said, "So we have the wrong girl?"

"Duh," I said.

"Your sister's the musical one?" Larry asked, getting out of the shark tank.

"No! I am! Man, you people are D-U-M-B," I said.

"No, I think you are! Dumb is spelled D-U-M," Snaptrap told me.

I growled at the rat and shouted, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT!"

"Freeze Snaptrap!" A feminine voice said. I looked up and saw a cat with black hair in a black jumpsuit, and a dog with white fur, and a black tee shirt.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was gonna go NUTS!" I said, yelling the last word.

"Let her go Snaptrap!" The dog told Snaptrap.

"Not until we get the ransom!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"And how much would that be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Three million dollars!" Snaptrap exclaimed, pointing a finger in the air.

"What? That's stupid. Why not, like, ten mil," I asked.

"Mil?" Snaptrap asked, lowering his hand.

"Million. Idiot," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Then ten million dollars!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

I groaned and started to claw at my ropes. The cat and dog duo fought Snaptrap and his men as I freed myself. Finally I got myself out. I walked over to an unconscious bear and took his bear traps (Ironic, ain't it?) and threw them in Snaptrap, a gator, and an opossum's path. They activated the traps, screamed in pain, and fell to the ground, defeated.

"That's what you get for messing with Sam Wolfe!" I exclaimed. At that moment, I left a sharp pain in my butt. I howled in pain and started to feel dizzy. "Goodnight Daddy!" I exclaimed after I fell to the ground. I blacked out sometime after that.

"Ahh," I said, rubbing my back, "Man, oh man did that HURT!"

"Tell that to us!" I heard Snaptrap exclaim, "We have bear traps in our feet!" They were sitting in a cell, and I sat outside of the cell.

"Eh," I said, shrugging, "I've gone through worse."

"How?" The alligator asked.

"Ever been dragged by a car on a rope, the car going hundreds of miles an hour? Ever have to wrestle a croc? Ever have to almost kill someone just to save your skin?" I asked, "No? Just me? Then shut it gator!"

"She scares me Snaptrap," Larry whispered.

"Heard that," I said, growling, "And you should be! I eat more meat than you could imagine! Including rat, opossum, and shrew!"

Three of the four men gasped, excluding the gator.

"Why would you-," Snaptrap asked.

"I lived in a wonderful state that ate all three of those things for almost two years. I grew to LOVE eating them," I smirked, "Watch out."

"No trying to scare the prisoners Miss Wolfe!" A voice said.

"Who said that?" I asked.

"I'm on your nose," The voice said.

I looked down slightly and saw a flea. "The flea?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am," The flea said, "I'm the chief of this here faculty."

"The place is pretty cool," I said, getting to my feet. There was high technology stuff everywhere. From the top of the room to the bottom of it.

"T-t-thank you," A voice stuttered. I looked up and saw some odd animal. I wouldn't tell what he was, but he was very odd.

"No prob," I said.

"I'm Keswick, Miss Wolfe," The animal said.

"Nice meet you," I said, "Wait, why am I here?"

"Samantha!" My sister exclaimed, tackling me.

"Oof!" I exclaimed when I landed on the ground, "Geese sis! Miss me much?"

"Samantha, I thought you were a goner! I was so scared for you!" My sister told me.

"Rue, three things. One. GET OFF ME!" I shouted. She got off of me and I got back to my feet. "Two," I said, "The dudes who did kidnap you and then me are idiots."

"Hey!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"You are," I said, "And three. I can handle myself! What? Did you call dad too?"

"Uh," Ruth said, "No."

"At least that's something you don't do when you panic. I would hate for dad to see me with A BLACK EYE!" I shouted towards Snaptrap and his men.

"Excuse me," Someone said.

I spun around. "Yeah?" I asked the white dog who spoke to me.

"Is this yours?" He asked, holding up my violin.

"My violin!" I exclaimed, taking the instrument, "Thank you!"

"I'm Dudley. Dudley Puppy," The dog told me.

"I'm Wolfe. Sam Wolfe," I said in a fake James Bond accent.

"Wow Samantha," Ruth said, "That was your best fake accent yet!"

"Thank you," I said, still doing the voice.

"Do another!" Dudley told me.

"Maybe later," I said, my voice going back to normal, "Like I said, I'm Sam Wolfe. This is my sister Ruth Wolfe."

"Nice to meet you," Dudley said to both of us, "This is my partner Kitty Katswell."

"Hi," My sister and I said in unison.

"Nice to meet you both," Kitty told us.

"We should get going," Ruth said.

"Oh yeah! I gotta go to the baseball diamond in-whoa! How long was I out?! My game's in only thirty minutes!" I exclaimed, "We gotta go!" I jumped out a window and landed on my feet.

I looked up and saw Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and Chief had worriedly looked out the window. "I'M GOOD!" I shouted up to them. Then I ran towards my house to get my baseball outfit. I quickly changed into the white and brown uniform, brown hat, and different sneakers. Then I ran at my fastest speed (57 Miles per hour, as I was a mix of almost wolf on the planet) all the way to the baseball diamond.

When I got there, a teammate of mine, Arnold, a cheetah, said, "Hey Sammy. Right on time. Got your bat?"

"Yep," I said, holding up the black metal bat, "This one's my favorite."

"Cool," Arnold said.

"I still can't believe they let a girl on an all-boys baseball team," Reggie, a coyote, said.

"But she is fast," Dennis, a cougar, pointed out.

"And she doesn't act like a girl, so shut it Reginald," Arnold said, growling.

"Once she stops acting like a girl," Reggie said, angrily.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted, tackling him after I threw down my bat. Every time I spoke a word, I punched him, "I. Do. NOT. Act. Like. A. Girl!"

"Sam!" Arnold and Dennis exclaimed, "Stop! You'll get-,"

"Samantha!" The Coach shouted, "Get over here!"

I cursed. Arnold and Dennis let go of me and I walked over to the Coach. I got a quick scolding, and I had to sit on the bench the ENTIRE game. Just freaking great.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think Sam and Ruth would be best paired up with (Romantically)? Tell me in the Reviews! Now review or perish! **


	3. Agent Wolfe

**A/N: Okay...I did delete this story for about two hours. The reason? Well, my laptop hasn't been working too well (Slower than normal) and I thought it was broken. Since all my info on this story is on my laptop, and my laptop wouldn't go as fast as normal, I thought I would have to delete it. BUT, I got it working. All it needed was a little charging...and a technician. Say thank you to Jeff! I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy, but I do own Sam, Ruth, and Jen. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"TURN DOWN THE BEAVER!" I shouted at my sister, who was playing the music incredibly loud from her room.

"I got Beaver Fever!" Ruth said, "And you stop with your music first."

I grabbed my keys and said, "I'm going for a walk," as I walked out the door.

I walked down the streets and into the large city area of Petropolis. "Man I hate carps. I hate 'em more than harps. I wish I could rip those carps to parts," I sang in an odd tune. I laughed to myself. My songs were dumb, I know, but they could always get me to smile. "My songs are so stupid," I said, shaking my head and laughing.

All of a sudden, there was a loud (Very loud, I think my ears went numb for a few seconds) scream. I looked around and saw a fire coming from an apartment building.

There was a mother with a baby in her arms. "Don't drop her!" Some people yelled to the mother.

"Save yourself!" Others shouted.

I quickly climbed the building (Ballet, Gymnastics, Cheerleading, and my Claws) and over to the window. The mother screamed when she saw me, as I was a wolf and she and her baby were woodchucks, which were part of my diet. "No, don't worry!" I exclaimed, "I'm here to help!"

She looked at me in terror and doubt. "I'm not lying!" I shouted, "Just come over here and I'll carry you and your baby down!"

She nodded at me and climbed onto my back. Her claws were digging into my back, making me bleed slightly. I climbed down the building and she jumped off my back. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!" I shouted, my hands on my bleeding back. I kept jumping from one foot to the other.

Soon the fire was put out. The woodchuck mother said, "Oh thank you for saving us young man!" I rolled my eyes at that. "I'm sorry for doubting you when you said you were going to help us," The woodchuck mother said.

"Uh, no problem, but I'm not a dude. I'm a girl," I said slowly.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that too then!" The woodchuck mother said.

"Eh, it's cool. I get mistaken for a guy a lot," I said. At that moment, the agents from T.U.F.F. arrived on the scene. "Uh, oh! Gotta go woodchuck lady!" I exclaimed, running off.

"Hold it Miss. Wolfe!" The Chief exclaimed.

"Fig," I said. I turned around and said, "Yes?" I extended the 'e' by about five seconds.

"Did you set fire to this building?" He asked me.

"Now that's crazy! Even for me! The only thing I have ever set fire to was a campfire and once, by accident, my Uncle Frank's tractor!"

"Then what were you d-d-doing here?" Keswick asked.

"Saving a woodchuck lady and her baby," I said.

"Yes. It's true! She saved us! She wasn't the cause of the fire! She was a very good jumper and climber! I wouldn't be surprised if she was part gorilla and kangaroo!" The woodchuck mother told Chief and Keswick.

"That's nice, but it was only fifteen years of ballet, and gymnastics," I said, "Plus my claws to help me grip the building." The woodchuck mother coughed up some smoke and I said, "Uh oh. I think someone needs to get them to a hospital. It can't be good if mama woodchuck is coughing up smoke."

The mother woodchuck and the baby were both taken to the hospital. Someone shot a dart in my butt again, and I blacked out.

I woke up in the T.U.F.F. Headquarters for the second time in a week. I growled and got to my feet. I felt something in my butt. I saw it was a dart. I growled in annoyance and pulled it out of my butt. "Yikes!" I exclaimed.

"Miss. Wolfe?" Kitty's voice asked.

I turned and saw the cat. "Hey," I said, rubbing my butt.

"Please follow me," Kitty said.

I nodded, stopped rubbing my butt, and followed Kitty into one of the rooms. Soon I was running on a treadmill with wires connected to my body.

"Okay Keswick, what's up with Miss. Wolfe?" Chief asked.

"Her full name is Samantha Blake Wolfe. She can play every instrument known to man and, kind of like Agent Puppy, is a mix of every species of wolf known to man," Keswick said.

"Anything else?" Chief asked, looking at me.

"My family marries into a bunch of different species!" I exclaimed, "I was a ballerina for fifteen years, and I did gymnastics the same amount of time. Also, my Uncle Frank taught me how to drive when I was fourteen, and my Uncle Max taught me how to shoot a gun and fight with a knife!"

"W-w-why would he do that?" Keswick asked.

"When I was thirteen, I almost got murdered by a caribou! Now I have a deep hatred for them!" I exclaimed, quickening my running pace, "Uncle Max said I should be able to protect myself if I ever need to!"

"One of my other Uncles, a karate teacher, taught me karate," I said, "And-AH!" I tripped over myself, fell off the treadmill, and was thrown through two walls, some chairs, a large table, and a soda machine.

"Whoa!" Dudley said, running over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said as Dudley helped me up and we walked back to the room Kitty, Keswick, and Chief were in, "I'm fine. My skull's also made of metal. I broke my real skull when I was fifteen. I fell off a building and my entire skull shattered. I was alive, but I wouldn't live for long. Luckily, my dad had already made an emergency metal skull for me in case I ever broke it. I was a big klutz before I turned eighteen. I broke almost every bone in my body before that."

"Th-th-that didn't come up on the sc-sc-scanner!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah. It's made of metal, yeah, but most metal detectors, magnets, and other stuff that picks up metal can't detect my metal skull," I said, "The only organic things IN my head is my brain, tongue, teeth, and eyes."

"Lookout!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw a big piano. It landed on my head and smashed into many large pieces.

"Are you okay?" A leopard in overalls asked me.

"Fine!" I exclaimed, knocking on my head. My skull made that weird echo-y sound metal makes when you knock on it.

"Alright!" The leopard exclaimed, going back to work.

"I do have one inorganic tooth. A gold tooth," I said, pulling my lip back. I showed my golden tooth to the four animals, then put my lip back to its normal position. "Plus a filling or two," I said, "Wait, why am I here again?"

Kitty said, "The Chief thinks you would be a great agent for T.U.F.F.-,"

"An awesome agent," Dudley cut in.

"And since I have the capabilities to be a secret agent, you expect me to just take the job?" I asked.

"Yes," Chief said.

"Then you're right," I said. I smiled and said, "I want the job! Crime fighting, punching bad guys, and having a job not on my Uncle Frank's farm sound real cool. When do I start?"

Kitty handed me a badge with the letters T-U-F-F printed on it. "Here's your badge," Kitty said, "You aren't qualified for a blaster yet, not until you pass the shooter test."

"That's okay," I said, shrugging, "I can fight with my hands until I do pass my blaster test."

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	4. Jennifer Wolfe

**A/N: Okay, I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. I own Jen, Sam, and Ruth. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Two Months Later….

BAM! BAM! BAM! The blaster hit its mark twice, but pulled to the right somewhat on my third blast. "Alright!" I exclaimed, "Anymore targets?"

"No Agent Wolfe. You destroyed most of them," Chief said, sighing.

"Do I pass?" I asked.

"Actually, y-y-yes," Keswick said, "Even if you did bl-bl-blow up most of my targets."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, smiling.

Kitty handed me the blaster and said, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," I said, putting the blaster in my holster that I usually used for my gun. I walked out of the room and to the room where all the cubicles were. I sat down at mine and then I got a call on my cell phone. I checked the collar I.D. I saw it was my sister. "Who is it?" I asked. Hey, you could never be too careful.

"Samantha, you know how cousin Jen was supposed to come live with us?" Rue asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Jen the prankster."

"Well, she isn't here yet, and she was supposed to get here right after lunch," Rue told me.

"That's odd," I said, "And it can't be good. See you at home Ruthie."

"Okay, bye," Ruth said.

"Agent Wolfe!" The Chief exclaimed, almost scaring me out of my fur.

"Yes?" I asked, saluting. I put my arm down.

The Chief said, "We found an unconscious girl in an alley way, and I want you to figure out who she is, because she isn't coming up in any of Petropolis's records."

I nodded and said, "Where is she?"

"Keswick's lab," The Chief told me.

"Already on it," I said, walking into Keswick's lab.

"Thank g-g-goodness you're here Agent Wolfe. She h-h-hasn't responded to anything I a-a-asked her," Keswick told me.

"Well, where is she?" I asked, looking around the room.

"U-u-under the able," Keswick told me. I nodded and looked under the table.

"Jen?" I asked. Jen widened her eyes and smiled. She climbed out from under the table, got to her feet, and gave me a big hug. Keswick gave me an odd look. When Jen let go of me (five minutes later) I said, "Keswick, this is Jen. J-e-n t-h-i-s i-s K-e-s-w-i-c-k."

"H-e-l-l-o K-e-s-w-i-c-k! N-i-c-e t-o m-e-e-t y-o-u," Jen signed, smiling.

Keswick raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

"She said it's nice to meet you. My cousin here is deaf and mute. She only talks with her hands, and since only my grandpa and I can sign, she would live with grandpa. When he died a few days ago, I was assigned the role of her communicator," I told Keswick, "She has to be with me most of the day."

"Then I c-c-can tell the Chief that w-w-we found out her name?" Keswick asked.

"Yeah. Her full name is Jennifer Amy Wolfe," I told Keswick.

"But…she's a d-d-deer," Keswick told me.

"I KNOW! But, she's ALSO a wolf! Now go report your findings to the Chief!" I told him angrily. Keswick ran out of the room like his pants were on fire.

"Is he smart?" Jen signed.

"Yeah," I signed back, "He just gets on my nerves sometimes."

Jen nodded and made the sign for home. "Yeah," I signed, "Come on."

We walked out of Keswick's lab and then out of the T.U.F.F. building. "Still remember?" Jen signed.

I smiled and nodded. We sometimes made up our own signs for things together. "Yep," I signed.

Jen smiled and kicked. "Soccer," I signed, doing the real sign for soccer.

Jen smiled and patted my head. "Hey!" I signed, "You know I hate when someone pets me! I flip out!"

Jen nodded and shrugged. I heard a stomach growl. It wasn't mine. "Hungry?" I signed. Jen nodded. "Then I will take you to a tasty restraint," I spoke as I signed to her.

I grabbed Jen's arm and we ran to the restraint, 'Three Days Ago'. Good food, bad name. Ironic really. Jen and I quickly decided on what we wanted and 'talked' it over.

"Excuse me," The waitress said. I hadn't realized she was talking.

"Yep?" I asked, looking at her.

"What are you ordering?" She asked.

"Noodle soup for me," I said, "Jen?"

Jen pointed at the menu and made a scary sound. I looked over her shoulder and said to the waitress, "She wants the-,"

"Sweet noodles?" She asked.

"Yup," I said, "Thanks."

The waitress quickly left. "What was with the noise?" I spoke as I signed.

"I don't know how to say n-o-o-d-l-e-s in sign language," Jen signed me.

I did the sign for noodles. She nodded and signed noodles. (**A/N:** **That sounds funny! Hey, look! I signed noodles! XD Too funny!**)

I looked over and my heart stopped. Snaptrap and his men were in the restraint too. I felt a tap on my arm. I looked up and saw Jen signing, "You broke your fork."

I looked at my hand and saw the fork I was previously holding was in two pieces. I put it down and signed as I spoke aloud, "Those guys are-,"

"Friends?" She signed, smiling.

"No! Jen, those guys are-," I signed quickly. She was already at their table. I slapped my forehead. "Jen!" I exclaimed/signed.

I ran over to Jen and tackled her. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" I shouted and signed.

"Ahh! Agent Wolfe!" Snaptrap said, "Get her!"

"Dang," I muttered, quickly getting to my feet.

The gator grabbed Jen, and the bear grabbed me. I struggled, and Jen was screaming. "LET GO!" I shouted.

I was knocked out soon after that.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I made Jen deaf because I've been reading about Helen Keller. Even though she was Deaf AND blind. So, I thought of making Jen blind and deaf. Then I changed my mind and made her just deaf, as it would be harder for me to be in her position when I change to her point of view. Review!**


	5. Threats

**A/N: Ah! Feels SO good to be back! Sorry. My laptop was broken again. Just had to restart it. Anyway, I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Something was hitting my leg. "Mm," I muttered.

"MAAA!" Jen screamed. She can say a few words, but not many. Some examples are yeah, no, and ma.

"WHAT!? WHO?! WHERE?! WHY?!" I shouted. I looked over and saw Jen tied up next to me. I was tied up too. "What? I'm back to the being tied to a chair phase? What happened to the sharkies?" I asked.

"I don't want to make them ill again!" Snaptrap told me.

Jen raised an eyebrow. "One of the sharks ate me whole, and I had to beat it up inside its stomach. It eventually threw me up and fell unconscious," I told her. I hoped she got all that, because I wasn't signing, as my hands were tied behind my back. Jen smiled and chuckled. Reading lips usually came in handy.

I laughed and Jen whined. I looked over at Jen and saw the gator SNIFFING her. "What the heck?!" I exclaimed, "Why's the gator sniffing my cousin!?"

"Yeah. What ARE you doing Francisco?" Snaptrap asked the gator.

"She smells like deer boss," Francisco said, licking his lips.

"She's part deer gator," I said, "Her mum's a deer and her dad's a wolf. She's actually a very pretty wolf deer."

"But-," Larry said.

"Oh, go jump in the shark tank Larry," I said, ticked off at him. Francisco was still sniffing Jen. "QUIT IT BEFORE I GET MY UNCLE TO FRY YOU UP!" I shouted at him, "I've always wanted to try gator meat."

Francisco stopped sniffing Jen and ran behind a large white dog. "And at least untie Jen's hands. She's mute and needs her hands to talk," I told Snaptrap. Snaptrap gave me a look that said, 'no way'. "You can keep her arms tied, she just needs her hands," I said.

Snaptrap looked at me and said, "Why should I?"

"I want to know all the curse words she's saying in her head!" I exclaimed.

Jen's hands were quickly freed and she signed twenty six different curse words. "Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"What did she say?" The opossum asked.

"You don't wanna know Opossum," I said.

"Ollie," He told me.

"Whatever," I said.

Jen signed, "Do these guys usually kidnap you?"

I nodded and faced her. I said, "Yeah. It annoys me a little, but they've only done it three times this month."

"Are they insane?!" Jen signed.

"There's a very strong chance of that," I said, nodding, "But-Mm!"

Larry had put duct tape over my mouth. "Now she'll be quiet!" Larry said.

I frowned at him. "She can't talk to me now," Jen signed, "She can't translate."

Snaptrap raised an eyebrow and ripped the duct tape off my mouth. "First," I said, "OW! Second, she said that I can't translate, and I can't talk to her. Now start tellin' your latest _evil _plan, which are all real lame." Jen smiled when I said that.

Snaptrap gave me an annoyed look, but I just smirked. "You are very mean," Snaptrap said, pointing a finger at me.

"Thanks. I get it from my auntie," I said, "She's a lion! Not like I get anything except my eyes from my Mum. She hated me and my sis. Left us when we were hardly two."

"What's with your voice?" Larry asked.

"My accent? I have different ones for different words," I told him, "I moved around a lot growin' up. I grew up in New Jersey, Arizona, Illinois, and a bunch of other places. Heck, I lived in England for half a year! From all the things I've seen, nothing scares me anymore."

"Except water," Jen signed, smiling.

"You shut up," I said, "If you're so fearless, you find a way to get us out of here. Maybe you can claw yourself out. Oh, wait! You can't! YOU DON'T HAVE CLAWS!"

Jen looked down and signed, "Sorry."

"No, I am," I said, "I'm sorry I snapped at ya."

"Touching," Snaptrap said sarcastically.

"You seriously shouldn't mess with me today," I said.

"Oh, why's that?" Francisco asked sarcastically.

Jen scooted her chair away from me. She knew what was about to happen, and it was never good.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	6. The Animal Inside

**A/N: Don't own TUFF Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jen's P.O.V.**

It was the full moon. During the full moon, Sam would act more like a wolf than any other part of the month. It was the one night a month her beast side takes over. She can NEVER control herself.

I looked at Sam and saw her eyes had gone black and changed into crazy eyes, kind of like the alligator's eyes. Her jawline went from a normal jaw line to a big under bite, and her fangs went crooked. Her claws got longer, and much sharper. Her hair and fur stood on end, her fur got lighter, and she grew twice the size she normally was. She broke out of her ropes and opened her mouth. I assumed her loud rawer (She told me it was loud) had come out of her mouth.

"Oh boy, this won't end well," I signed.

"It won't!" Sam said.

Sam raised her sharp clawed hand, and swiped down at the rat and his men. Her hand hit all the men, knocking them out. She turned to me and swiped her hand at me. I closed my eyes, but I wasn't in pieces. I opened my eyes, looked down, and saw the ropes were cut. "Run," Sam said. Or was it shouted? I can never tell. Sam said, "Go! Before I-," She opened her mouth and gave a loud rawer. "Run!" Sam exclaimed.

So I ran for my life. I ran all the way to Sam's agency, T.U.F.F. I burst through the door and yelped. "What?" The cat, Kitty as Sam told me her name was, asked.

"Big! Monster! Beast! Sam!" I signed.

"What?" Dudley, the dog, asked.

"Idiots," I signed. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper. I quickly wrote, "MONSTER OUT THE WINDOW. KNOCKED OUT SIX GROWN MEN. FIX IT."

I showed it to the cat, dog, odd animal, and a flea. "Uh, what?" Dudley asked. I looked at my handwriting. It was really messy.

"Give me a break," I signed, "I'm writing fast and I have sloppy handwriting."

"Holy cheese! There's a monster out the window destroying the town!" The flea (Sam told me he was called Chief or The Chief) said.

I slapped my forehead. "That's what I wrote!" I signed. I signed it again.

Ruth ran into the room and said, "There's a monster destroying the city!"

"Thanks captain Obvious," Dudley said. I slapped my forehead again.

"Did I mention it was Sam?" I signed. Ruth raised an eyebrow. Oh, I hate how she took that knitting class instead of the Sign Language class!

"We have to stop it!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No!" I signed. I wrote on the paper, "Just knock it out, and then chain it up."

"At least this is more l-l-legible," The odd animal, Keswick, said.

"Then to the T.U.F.F. mobile!" Dudley shouted. Kitty and Dudley fell down a tube, and I ran over to the window. Kitty and Dudley emerged from the car garage under T.U.F.F. and Dudley was driving the white car he and Kitty were in.

Kitty pushed a button, and a large taser shot out the back of the white car. It hit Sam and she fell unconscious in under five seconds. Sam fell forwards onto the car's backseat. The car turned around, and Sam was driven back to T.U.F.F. Headquarters.

"We got it Chief!" Dudley shouted, dragging Sam's unconscious body into the room.

Ruth and I ran over to her. "Sam!" Ruth exclaimed, getting her to sit up. I helped picked up her unconscious, gigantic body and we made her sit against a wall.

The T.U.F.F. agents had to put chains on her wrists to restrain her (Like that would work) and Kitty said, "This…thing is Sam? She's…." I didn't get the rest of what Kitty said, she was talking too fast and I couldn't read her lips fast enough.

"She is a monster!" Dudley said.

"Even so," Ruth said, "This only happens once a month. Twice if there are two full moons. Her full wolf side comes out every full moon. I can control my wild side better, as I'm a lady, than Samantha can control herself."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Well, when she wakes up, I'm going to have to fire her, and arrest her," The Chief said.

"What? Why?" Rue asked.

"She destroyed half the town, and almost killed a lot of people. Plus, if villains get their hands on her-," The Chief said.

"Gross," Rue said, interrupting him.

"During a full moon, they could use her for evil," The Chief finished.

"She usually restrains herself during a full moon. She tells me not to let her out until after the full moon," Ruth said, "It was Snaptrap's fault she became like this! He kidnapped her, so she couldn't get to her chains! Don't jail her!"

"Please don't!" I saw Jen sign.

I didn't know what happened after that because I fell unconscious again soon after that.

I woke up the next morning still sitting against a wall. I rubbed my head and got to my feet. "What happened last night?" I asked myself.

"You went crazy and attacked us!" Snaptrap's voice said.

I looked around and saw Snaptrap, Francisco, Larry, and Ollie locked in one of the cells with black eyes, bruised limbs, some missing teeth, and scratches on their bodies. I walked over to them and said, "I did that? Oh…I'm so sorry." I said, "I can't control myself during the full moons." I gasped and said, "Oh, dear, goodness! What did I do to the town!?"

"See for yourself," Larry said, pointing to a window.

I got down to his level and said, "If there was a shark tank in here, you'd be swimming for your little life!"

I got back to my feet and looked out the window. What I saw terrified me. The town was half destroyed, and the hospital was overcrowded. I grew angry at Snaptrap. I turned around and shouted, "IF YOU HADN'T KIDNAPPED ME, THE TOWN WOULDN'T BE HALF DESTROYED, PEOPLE WOULDN'T BE HURT, and, AND YOU FOUR WOULD BE FINE!"

Snaptrap moved back a few inches.

I sighed, took my hat off my head, threw it on the ground, and angrily stomped on it over and over again. "AGH!" I shouted.

"Cheese, calm down Sam," Jen signed into my back.

I turned and signed, "Sorry." I said as I signed, "Wait, why'd you say cheese?"

"Felt like it," Jen signed.

I rolled my eyes and said/signed, "So, did I get fired from T.U.F.F?"

"No," Jen signed, "Chief gave you another chance. I stayed here overnight in case you woke up." Jen bent over, picked my hat up, stood strait, and handed me my hat.

"Thanks," I muttered. I cracked my spine and said, "Well! I'm going home to sleep in my bed for the next two days. G'Night!"

I walked out of the room, but stuck my head in the room again and said, "I also lived in Australia." I pulled my head out the door again.

Then I walked to my house, changed into my pajamas, and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	7. Admirer, Er, Sorta

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. I do own Sam, Ruth, and Jen. ON WITH THE STORY! I LOVE CAPS LOCK!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Hey! No running in the building!" The chief told me at about six, the end of my working day, almost a month later.

"Sorry Chief! Got to go home real fast!" I shouted behind me. I ran all the way home, even rejecting a ride home from Dudley. A baseball game was on, and I HAD to watch it.

When I got home, I saw a letter taped on the front door. "Hmm? What's this?" I asked myself. I looked around and shrugged my shoulders. I went into my house and closed the door.

I opened the letter and read in my head. The letter said, "Samantha, or Sam as I know that's what you like to be called. You are one of the most beautiful creatures to ever walk the Earth. I love how strong you can be, and how you sing." I rolled my eyes at this. "Now I know you may be rolling your eyes at this sappy letter, but I really like you. Meet me at the tallest part of the Petropolis Bridge at eight tonight. Please wear something pretty. From your secret admirer."

I rolled my eyes again and crumped the paper. I threw it across the room. I sat down on the couch and watched the baseball game. It was the Boston Hounds against the Texas Bulls. "Come on Bulls. Come on! Oh! So. Very. Close," I said after one of the players hadn't made a homerun.

"Hey Samantha, what's this?" Rue asked.

I turned and saw her holding up the admirer's letter. "A dumb letter," I said.

"Are you going?" Rue asked.

"No," I said, turning to her, "I ain't dressing up like a stupid little princess."

Ruth smiled wide. "Uh, oh," I said.

An hour and a half later, I was in a dark blue knee high dress, and dark blue stilettos. Did I mention stilettos hurt? Well, they do. A lot. Anyway, I had on dark red lipstick and light blush to match my skin tone. I was at the bridge with my sister hiding in a bush. "I hate you," I told my sister, "So. Very. Much."

"Good," Rue said going back in her bush.

"Hello? Sam?" A voice called out. Oh. My. Goodness. I haven't heard that voice in a long time.

"Mark?" I called.

"Sam!" Mark exclaimed, running over to me.

"Mark!" I exclaimed. He picked me up and twirled me around. When I was back on the ground, I exclaimed happily, "What are you doing in Petropolis?!"

"I got a job here. Monorail Engineer," Mark told me.

"Oh, that's so cool!" I exclaimed, "Are you my secret admirer?" Mark always had a crush on me.

"Yeah," Mark said, rubbing his head. I looked at Mark in the moonlight. He was a tall, strong orange tiger with white stripes, and a few black stripes on his face. He usually wore blue jeans, converse, a black tee shirt, and a light red and black plaid jacket with only one of the buttons buttoned.

"What's with the get up?" He asked.

"My sister," I said, nodding, "She saw the part where you wrote wear something pretty, she made me dress like this."

"Oh. Well, let's go back to your place so you can change, and then we can catch a movie," Mark told me.

"Like, a date?" I asked.

"No. I think you made that very clear you didn't like me last time we saw each other," Mark said sadly.

I was VERY harsh when I told him I wasn't interested. "Right. I'm real sorry about that Markey," I said.

"Eh, it's okay," Mark said, smiling, "Come on, let's go to your place so you can change, and then we can go see a movie."

"Ooo, fun," I said.

So we went back to my house, and I quickly got changed. Then, we went to see a new movie.

After the movie, I had to take out my blaster. "What's with the blaster?" Mark asked.

"I smell the Chameleon," I told him, sniffing the air slightly.

"Who? And how?" Mark asked.

"The Chameleon is a shape shifting villain who can transform into anything he wants," I told him, "His weakness is getting his transformation suit wet. Water, juice, soda, any liquid really. Kinda lame if I do say so myself."

Mike chuckled and said, "That does sound really lame. Now, answer my second question."

"Every person has their own special smell. I can easily tell who's who with my wolf nose," I told him. I sniffed again and put my blaster away. "He's gone now," I told Mark.

Mark nodded and said, "So, I'll see you later?"

I smiled and said, "Yeah. Later." We went our separate ways, which was in opposite directions.

"How was your date?" Ruth asked, smirking. She had gone home right after Mark and I had gone to the movies.

"Wasn't a date. But, it was fun," I said, smiling, "We saw that new horror movie. It was sick. The good sick, not the bad kind."

"Fun," Ruth said, sarcastically.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked, using Jen's other nickname.

"I don't know. She left a note though," Rue told me, "It's too sloppy for me to read it though. It is on the table in the kitchen."

I walked over to the kitchen table and saw the messy handwriting of Jen. "Hey Sam," The Letter said, "Went to visit my dad. Be back in three days."

I put the letter down and said, "Her dad? Jen's dad is dead. How could she visit him unless…" I took a quick breath, "Oh, Jen! What did you get yourself into?!"

I put the letter in my pocket and ran out the door to find my kidnapped cousin. And I knew she was kidnapped. Her handwriting was never this neat.

* * *

**A/N: Now, Review or else I'LL SLOW ROAST YOU OVER A FIRE AND FEED YOU TO SAM!**


	8. The Offer

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I ran back to the T.U.F.F. building to grab my blaster and a few other things. I put my blaster in its holster that was attached to my belt. Then I had to sneak into Keswick's lab and 'borrow' some tools and gadgets.

I borrowed the invisibility necklace Keswick was working on, a bracelet that squirts oil (Keswick was finished making it for me), sticky gloves Keswick was making for me, and rocket sneakers Keswick was building for me. I put on the necklace, bracelet, gloves, and sneakers and jumped out the building.

I activated the sneakers and flew to D.O.O.M. headquarters. I activated the necklace to keep me out of sight. I had to check a puddle so I knew none of my body or clothes were visible. I didn't want Snaptrap or any of his men to catch me before I could get Jen back. I had a mission, and I was going to succeed and get my cousin back. I was NOT going to fail.

I snuck into the headquarters quietly and quickly looked around for Jen. I heard Snaptrap's stupid evil laugh come from the room with the shark tank and skull shaped, oversized table. I snuck in the room and climbed the walls with the sticky gloves.

When I had climbed into the room, I saw Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, Bad Dog, and Leather Teddy were surrounding Jen, who looked like she was on the verge of tears from being so scared.

"So what are we going to do with her Boss?" Francisco asked Snaptrap.

"We're going to hold her captive until Agent Wolfe comes, and when she does come, we'll make her join D.O.O.M. for her cousin's freedom!" Snaptrap said, laughing at the end of his statement.

"They wouldn't," I thought.

"That's a great idea boss!" Ollie said.

"They would!" I exclaimed angrily in my head.

"Now what Snaptrap?" Larry asked.

"We wait. Duh!" Snaptrap said, sitting down.

I shook my head sadly. Moron. I quietly snuck down the wall to the floor, then de-activated the gloves. I walked over to Bad Dog and Leather Teddy and hit them both on the back of their heads very hard, knocking them out.

"What the…" Snaptrap asked himself.

I picked up a metal pipe and hit it against the spot in front of where Snaptrap was sitting. "Ahh!" He exclaimed, falling out of his seat, "What was that?!"

"Maybe a ghost Boss?" Ollie suggested.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "Like there are so many in Petropolis."

Snaptrap screamed in fear. "Relax Snaptrap. It's only Agent Wolfe," Larry said.

"Oh. I knew that," Snaptrap said.

I rolled my eyes and de-activated the invisibility necklace. I appeared next to Snaptrap and said, "Sure you did." Of course, Snaptrap screamed when he saw me.

I rolled my eyes and I said, "Oh man up you little sissy. My nephew's less a coward than you, and he's six!" Jen raised an eyebrow. "Member how my dad had kids before Rue and I were born?" I signed. "One of my half-brother's sons," I signed to her. Jen nodded.

"Well, then…Francisco! Get her!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

Francisco started to run over to me, but I said to Snaptrap, "Really? I'm literally right next to you and you order the gator to get me. That. Is. Pathetic."

I turned to Francisco, who was a good five feet from me, activated the oil squirting bracelet, squirted some oil on the ground, and got out of the way. Francisco slid on the oil and into Snaptrap. They both fell on the ground about two feet from each other, moaning, most likely in pain from being hit so hard.

I heard yelling and turned. I saw Larry heading towards me with the pipe I had earlier, but discarded somewhere. Again, I stepped out of the way and Larry fell into the shark tank.

I chuckled darkly. I turned to Ollie. "Are we going to have to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked. Ollie gulped and backed away quickly into another room. "Good," I said, smiling. Then I remembered Jen was still tied up.

I ran over to Jen and started to untie her. "Are you okay Jenny?" I signed into her back as I untied her.

Jen looked at me and nodded. She looked up and her face turned into an expression of horror. I said, "What's-," WHACK! "Wrong," I coughed out, falling backwards from the pain in my head.

I fell into someone's arms, slowly blacking out. "What now Boss?" Ollie asked.

"Tie her up," Snaptrap told him, "Maybe we can…convince her to join us." Snaptrap's evil laugh was the last thing I heard before I fell into total darkness.

I woke up with a huge headache. "Well," I said, putting a hand on my head, "That hurt. A bunch." I looked down and saw I wasn't bound, and I got to my feet.

I looked around and saw I was in a closet. Odd. I walked out of the closet and saw Jen tied up, dangling over the shark tank in the room, and Snaptrap and his stupid men sitting at the skull shaped table.

"Give me back my cousin before I slice you all up into little pieces AND THEN kill you," I yelled angrily.

"Hm. No!" Snaptrap said, getting to his feet.

"What do you want for my cousin?" I asked, glaring at the rat.

"Your loyalty," Snaptrap told me.

"Say huh?" I asked.

"He wants you to join us in D.O.O.M," Ollie told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have the brain of a villain!" Snaptrap told me.

"Wrong!" I exclaimed, "I have the brain of a good guy."

"You are a lair. And a thief. And you can pick locks and open safes. You have a metal skull. Plus, you can shoot a gun, and fight with a knife! You're pretty much the definition of evil," Jen told me, "Plus, you turn into a gigantic monster during the full moon!"

"What she say?" Snaptrap asked.

"I'm a lair, thief, have a metal skull, can pick locks, blah, blah, blah, and I'm the definition of evil," I said, rolling my eyes, "Yeah. Right." I took a pocket knife out of my (Take a guess!) pocket and quickly unfolded it.

I activated the rocket boots (Why they didn't take any of my gadgets why I was sleeping, I'll never know) and flew over to Jen. I quickly cut the rope that was suspending her, and caught her. I pointed the knife at the men in the room and said, "If you ever try to hurt my family again, I'll kill ALL of you in COLD BLOOD!"

They all widened their eyes, scared of me. I usually didn't carry out my death threats. They were always empty threats. And yeah, I was scary when I needed to be. D.O.O.M. was threatening to hurt my cousin, I had to!

I flew out of the room with Jen in my right arm, and my pocket knife in the other. When we got back inside the house, I cut Jen's ropes and signed, "I'm going to bed. Lock all the doors and windows, or else Snaptrap and his stupid men might come after you or Ruth again."

Jen nodded and I headed up the stairs. I walked into my room, and fell on my bed. I fell asleep in about two minutes flat.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I wanted to get this out before noon (2:03 where I am) but I'm sick. Maybe Reviews will make me feel better! So, Review! Oh, and Happy Fourth Of July to all my fellow Americans!**


	9. The Skull

**A/N: Okay, so I FINALLY learned the REAL definition of Swag. It is promotional stuff you get from companies for free. That, or it's also a type of window decoration. So, if you say you have swag, you have promotional stuff from companies you got for free, or a window decoration. I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Sam!" Kitty yelled at me, "I still can't believe you pulled such an irresponsible stunt like that!"

"Hey! I saved your butt, didn't I?!" I exclaimed, "Would you rather be dead, or have children see I used my blaster on the Chameleon?!"

"Dead!" Kitty yelled.

"What?! You're insane!" I yelled at her.

"What's wrong?" The Chief asked.

"Sam purposely fired her blaster in front of children!" Kitty told the Chief.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed, "Children see way more violence than that most of the day." I crossed my arms and said, "It's not like I was adding anything more violent to their daily lives."

"You completely ignored T.U.F.F. Rule 8-57!" Kitty told me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS!" I shouted at her.

"T.U.F.F. Agents can't fight bad guys in the presence of children!" Kitty told me calmly.

I was so close to beating her up, I don't know what held me back. My hands were clenched, and my fur was standing on end. "Calm down Agent Wolfe," The Chief told me.

"I'm trying," I said angrily. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Mostly.

"Agent Wolfe," The Chief said, "Because you used your blaster in front of children and because you broke rule 8-57, I'm going to have to fire you. Pack up your things and leave as soon as possible." He bounced out of the room and into his office.

"We're going to need your blaster and your badge back," Kitty told me.

"I'll leave them on my desk," I muttered, walking to my cubicle.

Two hours later, as I packed the last of my belongings, I had an idea. If I couldn't be a great good guy, maybe I could be an awesome bad guy.

I smirked. I picked up my blaster and saw almost everyone had gone back to their houses. The only people not at their houses were the villains and me. I walked over to the cells and the Chameleon said, "What are you doing?!"

"Are you going to kill us?" Larry asked worriedly.

I scoffed. "Don't be stupid," I said, "I ain't going to kill none of ya." I put the blaster in its holster and got a toothpick out of my pocket, and a bobby pin out of my hair. I walked over to one of the locks and started to pick it. It took about thirty-five seconds, and then I opened the door to the cell. "Voilà!" I exclaimed, smiling, "It's open! Now leave before any agents come."

The Chameleon looked at me for a few seconds, then quickly left. I kept picking locks until every villain caught was free. Snaptrap looked at me in confusion and said, "Why are you doing this?"

I smiled wide and said, "If I can't be the hero, why can't I be the villain? Nobody appreciates me anyway, so…I'm doing this."

I grabbed the box with my belongings in it and walked to an open window. I sat on the window sill and faced Snaptrap and his men. I smiled and said, "I just hope…hope my family forgives me for what I do." Then, I fell backwards. I fell through the air for about five seconds, but landed on my feet when I finally got to the ground. Then, I ran home.

I burst in the door of the house and Ruth looked up from a book she was reading. "What's with the box?" She asked.

"I got fired for saving Kitty," I said, throwing the box on the kitchen table, "I'll give you more details tomorrow or something. Later."

As I headed up the stairs, Ruth said, "Wait, you're not going to go crazy villain girl like when you got fired from that police station, are you?"

"Maybe. But remember, the Black Wolf was never caught!" I exclaimed, laughing evilly as I walked to my room. I kept laughing to myself as I slammed my bedroom door shut.

My bedroom was like any normal twenty-five year old girl's room. A bed, dresser, mirror, a skull, my ipot, my-wait. Skull?

I slowly walked over to the skull and muttered to myself, "Is-is this thing for real? What the h?" I picked the skull up and saw it was real. Totally real. My eyes widened, and I dropped it. "How the heck d-did an r-real s-s-skull g-g-get in my r-r-room?!" I exclaimed, backing away from the skull, and bumping into my dresser. I knocked one of my ceramic stars to the ground, shattering it.

'Someone got in my room,' I realized, 'Most likely a villain.' So, I started to look around my room. In my closet, in my dresser drawers, under piles of clothes (I called one pile 'Sock Mountain'), and on my ceiling fan. I picked the skull back up and said, "There has to be something on here that tells me who's this is…"

I turned the skull over and saw two initials, V.S. "Snaptrap," I growled. I opened the window with one hand (As the skull was still in my right hand), jumped out of it, and when I got to the ground, I ran to Snaptrap's hideout.

I ran into the main room, the one with the giant skull shaped table. "Snaptrap!" I yelled.

"Ahh!" He screamed, jumping.

"Don't freak," I told Snaptrap, annoyed with him, "I'm not going kill you." I held up the skull and exclaimed, "Care to explain the skull I found...in my BEDROOM?!" I threw the skull at him, which he caught.

He turned it around and saw his initials. "I have no idea," Snaptrap mumbled under his breath. I looked at Larry, then Ollie, and finally Francisco, trying to find signs of guilt. When I couldn't find any, I growled and almost yelled to Snaptrap, "I ever find another skull in my house, I swear Snaptrap, I will come back here with it and beat you 'till you're dead, and the police can't identify your remains!" The last word of my statement was the loudest of all. It bounced off the walls a few times until it finally echoed away.

I was taking deep breaths, and my chest was rising and falling rapidly. I wasn't scared at all to face Snaptrap, Larry, Ollie, or even Francisco in a fight. I don't scare easily. Even if Francisco was one of the toughest, roughest, and strongest members of D.O.O.M. I turned, and walked out of the D.O.O.M. headquarters, and back to my house, tired and angry.

* * *

**A/N: I bet none of you STILL can't guess who Sam's going to end up with. Just keep trying. *Evil Laugh* Now, Review on who you think Sam's going to end up with, how good this chapter was, and how good the story is, please! Then, go check my profile to answer my poll, please.**


	10. She's in!

**A/N: Okay, so if you awesome readers could rewrite Twilight, how would YOU end it? You can PM me your answer, or put it in a review. Either way, I don't care! I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. I do own Sam, Ruth, and Buck. You'll find out about Buck later in the story. Speaking of which, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

The next day, I was in my ballet class. Well, technically, I was the only one there. My teacher said I could stay as long as I wanted, but I had to lock up.

I knew I had to wear a tutu in ballet class, yes, but I was allowed by my teacher to dye it any color I wanted. She knew I hated pink since I refused to do anything related with ballet until I was allowed to dye it. So I dyed it black, along with the rest of my ballerina outfit.

Finally, I decided it was time to go back home. I took off my tutu, put it in my bag, and put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt I had with me. Then, I heard the floorboard creak. Like I said, I was the last one there, and someone was in the building with me.

I did a one hundred eighty degree spin, grabbed the person's arm, pushed him to the ground, and pinned him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Francisco yelled.

"Alright," I said, sitting on his spine, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"The Boss sent me," Francisco told me, "He wanted to hire you, as a henchman."

"Why?" I asked.

"He saw evil potential in you," Francisco told me, his face turning darker from loss of air.

I got off of Francisco and said, "Evil potential, eh? Well-," A rag covered with chloroform was held to my face, and I was out like a light.

As my mind went out of its darkness and slight amnesia, I got to my feet, and walked over to Snaptrap. I gave him a strong uppercut to his jaw. "THAT," I said, "Was for knocking me out. Again! Now, what do you want, stupid?"

Snaptrap rubbed his jaw and said, "I wanted to invite you to join D.O.O.M."

"Again?" I asked, crossing my arms, "Snaptrap, my answer is…" I stopped my sentence, and thought for a few seconds. If T.U.F.F. didn't want me, and D.O.O.M. did, maybe I should join D.O.O.M. Snaptrap did tell Francisco I had evil potential in me. Though, even though I knew my dad would KILL me if he found out I had gone bad, I gave a big smile, and I said, "Yes. My answer is yes."

Snaptrap looked shocked, truthfully. "…What?" He asked.

"I'll join D.O.O.M," I told him, "I'll start Monday." I grabbed my bag off the ground, and walked out of the D.O.O.M. headquarters. I walked home, smiling evilly as I walked.

**Monday Morning- Nine A.M.**

"…So, that's about it for the tour. Anything else?" Ollie asked me, as he was assigned my so called, 'Guardian' for the first few days of work.

I scoffed and said, "Nah, I'm good." I scratched the back of my neck and muttered to myself, "Why didn't I join D.O.O.M. sooner? This place is cooler than T.U.F.F."

"What was that?" Ollie asked.

"Nothing," I said, "Just talkin' to myself."

"Larry!" Snaptrap shouted, angry at the shrew as Ollie and I walked into the room, "She's NOT a double agent!"

"You get that right Snaptrap," I mumbled, "Hey, that's the first thing you've gotten right!" After I said that, Snaptrap threw Larry in the shark tank, and I laughed.

I sat down in one of the seats and Bad Dog said, "That's my seat."

I got up and said kindly, "Oh, it is?" Bad Dog nodded. I grabbed his shirt, brought his face closer to mine, and angrily yelled, "WELL THAT'S TOO DANG BAD! IT'S MY SEAT NOW!" I let go of his shirt, roughly shoved him to the ground, and sat back down.

I took a deep breath and I saw Larry was swimming in the shark tank. No, being EATEN by the sharks in the shark tank. I have to admit it, I laughed. When Larry finally got out of the shark tank, he sat in one of the seats.

"So, Snaptrap, what's on the list of failures today?" I asked, smirking. Snaptrap started to get mad at me. He pointed his finger at me, opened his mouth, but I cut him off by saying, "Yeah, the Chief would get ticked at me too." I laughed again.

"Fine, since my plans are all 'failures', how about you use one of YOUR genius ideas!" Snaptrap said, very sarcastically, "Then, if you succeed, come back with the loot!"

"M'Kay," I said, grinning, "Fine."

Snaptrap looked at me for a second, and I got to my feet. "I'll be back in a bit," I said.

I ran back to my house and dug through my closet. I found my outfit from when I was a super villain and robbed all those banks. I put on the skin tight black jumpsuit, a black skirt, and a black leather cut off jacket. Then I grabbed my mask and put that on over my eyes. I took my hat off

Then I grabbed the blaster I stole from T.U.F.F. headquarters, and ran out of my house, to a bank, and quickly robbed it.

I had ran out of the bank, with probably half a million dollars, before Dudley and Kitty showed up. Then I ran back to D.O.O.M. headquarters, snuck in the room (My shoes had silent suction cups in them, so I could walk on the ceiling), and dropped most of the bags of money onto the giant table.

"How's that for ya Snaptrap?" I asked, smiling from the ceiling.

"Fine, I'll admit it, you're a very good villain," Snaptrap told me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so don't forget to answer my question (See first Author's Note for details), and review!**


	11. Into The Past

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy, but I do own Sam, Ruth, and Buck. TO THE LUNCHROOM! Huh? Oh, sorry. ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"What do you think Agents?" I asked, smirking. Kitty and Dudley were tied together and in a circus cannon. I said, "I was fired from T.U.F.F, and now you two are getting fired! From a cannon! Get it?" I laughed at my joke.

"But why are you doing this Sam?" Dudley asked, "I thought we were friends!"

"Liar!" I shouted, "No one in that agency liked me. NO ONE! And I'm doing this because Kitty got me fired. Since you're her partner, I'm holding BOTH of you responsible for getting me fired. Count down! Five!" I got a pack of matches out of my back pocket. "Four!" I took a match out. "Three!" I lit the match. "Two!" I held it against the fuse that would send both of them to Alaska…Or was it Antarctica? Eh, either way, they'll freeze to death.

I said, "O-,"

"Wait!" Dudley shouted.

"Ugh, what?" I asked. The flame went out. "Dang it," I muttered.

"Please, just think about what you're doing! You could kill us! I know deep down, you really don't want to do this!" Dudley told me.

I smiled and said sarcastically, "Sure I don't. I also want to kiss Snaptrap!"

"Ew," Dudley said, "Why would you want to do that?"

I slapped my forehead and muttered, "Idiot." Then I said, "That was a boatload of SARCASM Dudley! Can you never get when I'm being sarcastic?"

"Uh," The half-naked dog said, "Was that sarcasm too?"

"NO!" I shouted. At this point, I was boiling mad. I felt like my entire body was going to catch fire. I grabbed another match, lit it, and held it against the fuse. The fuse ignited, and started to burn away.

I ran back and hid inside the bomb shelter in the D.O.O.M. headquarters, which was a good twenty feet from the cannon. I started to count down as the fire on the fuse got closer to the two agents. Then the cannon went off, and Dudley and Kitty crashed through the roof.

I smiled and said, "Well, that went better than expected."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Kitty and Dudley flew over Petropolis, finally stopping when they crashed in the T.U.F.F. building. The ropes were burned off when the cannon went off. The partners got to their feet and Kitty said, "Chief, Sam's villainy is getting way out of hand."

"Then what are you going to do?" The Chief asked.

"I don't know," Kitty muttered. She turned to Dudley and said, "What should we do Dudley?"

Dudley opened his mouth, closed it, and then said, "I don't know Kitty." Dudley thought for a few more seconds, and then snapped his fingers. "Wait, yes I do!" Dudley exclaimed.

He ran into Keswick's lab, borrowed the time travel watch, ran back out, and said to Kitty, "Keswick said we could borrow his time watch so Sam wouldn't turn evil."

"Cool," Kitty said, "So what made her so violent?"

"She told us when a black widow tried to murder her, that's when she started to be violent," The Chief said.

"When was that?" Kitty asked.

"When she was fourteen. She told me August Ninth, so eleven years ago today," Dudley said, punching in the number nine for the day, eight for the month, and two-thousand-two for the year. Then he started to glow bright white. Just as he was about to disappear, he grabbed Kitty's arm and she disappeared with him.

***Eleven Years Ago, In a Small Town in Tennessee***

"Come on Kitty!" Dudley exclaimed, running towards a dead-end between two buildings, "Sam told me she almost got killed in an alley! She was really specific too."

"Dudley, seriously, why did she tell you all this?" Kitty asked as she and her partner ran.

"Oh, she fell asleep at her desk a few months ago. She sleep talks," Dudley said.

Dudley stopped at the beginning of an alleyway and jumped into the darkness. Kitty followed him, going into the darkness with him.

A young wolf was running back to her house, with a brand new, very expensive video game in her hand, about half a block away from the alley where Dudley and Kitty were. "Got the new game Sam?" An old hyena selling fruits asked the fourteen year old girl as she stopped in front of him.

"Yeah Mr. Bridge! It was worth all the hard work! Especially since it's worth two hundred dollars," She said, "So how's Buck?"

"My grandson's doing fine. Still has that little crush on you though," The old hyena said, laughing.

The young wolf smiled and said, "That's fine. I like Buck. He's fun to be around, and a real sweetheart."

"Good. Now hurry along. I know how much you love your video games," Mr. Bridge said, smiling.

"Thanks! Bye Mr. Bridge!" Sam said, walking away.

"Kitty, I don't get it," Dudley said back in the alleyway, "She isn't even the slightest bit evil."

"Maybe she got violent after the attack?" Kitty suggested.

"Maybe. Let's just keep watching Kitty," Dudley said.

"Hello?" Sam asked, looking in the alley Dudley and Kitty were in, "Anyone in there?" They stayed quiet, and then Sam shrugged and said, "Guess not."

Dudley and Kitty sighed in relief, then heard a loud scream. "Let go! Let go of-HM!" Sam yelled. A black widow put one of his hands on her mouth, making her scream unable to be heard.

The black widow had grabbed Sam and dragged her into the alley. "Kitty," Dudley whispered, "We have to help her!"

Kitty said, "Dudley-,"

"She'll die Kitty. She can't fight him off," Dudley said, "Hi-Gee-gee!"

Dudley jumped out of the darkness and fought off the black widow. After the black widow was knocked out, Dudley walked over to Sam and helped her up. "Are you okay?" Dudley asked.

Sam nodded and hugged Dudley, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!" Sam exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Dudley said. He picked Sam's game up and handed it to her. "Now run home, and try not to tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Alright," Sam said, taking the game from him, "Just one thing. What's your name?"

"Dudley Puppy. Now run along," Dudley said.

"Okay! Thanks! Bye!" Sam said, running out of the alley.

"Good job Dudley," Kitty said, stepping out of the darkness.

"Thanks Kitty. Now, we should go back to the future," Dudley said.

"Don't you mean the present?" Kitty asked as Dudley set the watch.

"No, I mean the future. Right now's the present. Yesterday was the past, and the next ten years are the future," Dudley said, grabbing Kitty's arm and making the watch activate. They both went back to Petropolis, ten years into the future. What they didn't expect, was what they say when they got there.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Yay! You all hate me! Anyway, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, so I better not get any reviews! That sounds confusing. I said I should get reviews. I SHOULDN'T get no reviews. Later!**


	12. Ruth World

**A/N: Don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

When Kitty and Dudley got back to their time, they weren't in Petropolis anymore. Dudley looked around and said, "Ruth's steakhouse!? Ruth's shopping center?! Kitty! I'm scared! What happened?!"

"I think Sam's sister took over the town!" Kitty told him, "Or both of them. There are some places with 'Sam' in the name."

"Freeze Citizens!" A large robot said, running over to them, "You, white dog, are breaking the rule number two-twenty! No white dogs! You, crème cat, are breaking rule number two fifteen! No skintight jumpsuits, or any for that matter!"

Another robot walked over to them and said, "You two are under arrest!"

The robots got out handcuffs and cuffed Dudley and Kitty. One of the robots took the Time Watch from Dudley. Then the robots each grabbed an animal and threw them over their shoulders. "We must bring them to our creator, Dictator Sam," One robot said.

"Right," The other said.

"Dictator Sam?" Dudley asked.

*Ten Minutes Later*

"Okay, okay, Ow!" Dudley said as one of the robots threw him to the ground and stepped on his back.

"Robot Sam fifteen and seventeen, cut that out," Sam's voice said. The robots took their feet off Kitty and Dudley's backs, and took a few steps back. "Good. Now dog and cat. Tell me, why are you white, and why do you have on a jumpsuit!?" Sam exclaimed angrily.

Dudley said, "We-,"

"SILENCE!" Sam suddenly boomed, "Jumpsuits have been outlawed for years! As have white dogs!"

"Why's that?" Kitty asked.

"Jumpsuits just plain annoy me, and the white dog thing is personal," Sam said. She looked sad for a second, and then the sadness went away. She looked at her robots and said, "Dye the dog brown, and force change the cat into something else. If either of them refuse, THROW THEM IN THE DUNGEON!"

"Yes our leader," The robots said. One of the robots dragged Kitty and Dudley out of the throne room. The other robot, the one that took the time watch, walked over to Sam and handed her the watch. "We retrieved it from the white dog," The robot Sam said.

"Thank you Robot Me Number seventeen," The real Sam said, talking the time travel watch from her robot, "When the Cat and Dog are in a new outfit and the dog is brown, I request you bring them back."

"Yes Creator," Robot Sam Seventeen said. The robot walked out of the room and Sam looked at the watch.

Sam muttered, "Why does this watch look so familiar?" Then, she had a flashback to the day she was attacked by that black widow. Dudley Puppy, that white dog that saved her. 'He was that white dog. That cat must be his friend,' Sam thought. She put the watch in one of her pockets and jumped to her feet. "Dudley's about to be dyed!" Sam exclaimed, running out of her throne room, "He saved my life when I was fourteen."

Sam ran into the dying room and shouted at one of her robots, "Drop him!"

"Okay," The robot said. The robot let go of Dudley and he started to fall thirty feet into the brown dye. Sam thought fast. She looked around and saw a rope hanging from the ceiling. She ran off the platform and grabbed the rope. Then, she caught Dudley by his ears just as he was about to fall into the brown dye.

Then, when they were far away from the giant container of brown dye, Sam let go, and she and Dudley fell a harmless six feet to the ground. "Are you okay?" Sam asked Dudley.

"Yeah. You remembered me," Dudley said, smiling.

"How could I forget someone who saved my life?" Sam asked, getting to her feet. She grabbed Dudley's hand and helped him to his feet. She took a communicator out of her pocket and her robot that took Kitty somewhere else in the building. She said, "Bring the cat back to my throne room number fifteen."

"Yes Creator," The robot said back. Then Sam put her communicator back in her pocket, next to the time travel watch. Sam and Dudley walked back to the throne room. When they got there, Kitty was thrown into the throne room head first.

"Ow," Kitty said, rubbing her head as she got to her feet. She stopped rubbing her head when she saw Sam. "You! What did you do to Petropolis?"

"Petropolis? Oh, dear cat, you have it ALL wrong. I took over the entire Earth. Not just Petropolis," Sam said, chuckling.

"Why?" Kitty asked Sam.

"Why?" Sam questioned, "Why what?"

"Why did you do this?" Kitty asked her, slightly annoyed.

"Why did I do this? Why did I take over the Earth?" Sam asked as her claws got slightly longer, "I did this because some idiot messed with me the wrong way!"

"What did he or she do?" Dudley asked.

"He took something from me. Something very important," Sam said. Sam's pupils dilated, she grabbed her head, and let out a loud roar. She ran over to her throne, picked it up, and threw it into the wall behind Kitty and Dudley. They looked behind them and saw the throne had made a big hole in the wall.

"She's at it again," Ollie said, as he and Francisco ran out of the room the throne crashed through.

"Ollie and Francisco?" Dudley questioned.

Ollie and Francisco ran over to Sam, who was getting more scary and violent as the seconds ticked by. Francisco grabbed Sam's arms and pinned them behind her back. Then he made Sam kneel.

Ollie got out a long needle, and quickly stuck it in Sam's arm, the liquid inside going into her arm. Sam's pupils went back to their normal size, and she said, "Thank you both. Now let go of me Francisco." He did as he was told, and Ollie and Francisco both left the room.

"What was that?" Dudley asked.

"You got me a bit madder than I should be. That's what happens when someone puts me over the edge," Sam said.

"And why were they here?!" Kitty asked Sam.

"I agreed with the members of D.O.O.M. they wouldn't have to work underground if you cooperated with me," Sam said, smiling. Her smile faded and she turned to Dudley. "How can you look the same as you did eleven years ago?" Sam asked the white dog.

"That watch your robots took from me," Dudley said, "It helped Kitty and me travel through time to try to prevent you from turning evil, but I guess that didn't turn out so well."

"Well, what did I do in the other world?" Sam asked as some robots brought her throne back in the room and fixed the ruined wall.

"First, you worked alongside us," Kitty said, "When you got fired-,"

"Kitty's fault," Dudley said, cutting Kitty off, "Although you blame me too."

"When you got fired, you started to work for D.O.O.M," Kitty said, "You're very good at it."

"Thanks," Sam said, smiling, "My sweet exterior hid my evil interior when I was planning to take over the Earth, which I renamed Ruth World."

"Why that?" Kitty asked.

Dudley said, "Yeah, why not something like Sammy Land? It's catchier. Plus, I doubt you would name YOUR planet after someone who isn't even you."

Sam's pupils dilated slightly, she pushed Dudley and Kitty against a wall, and held them by their throats. Sam said, "You don't know why I renamed the Earth after someone who isn't me."

"But why after…your sister?" Dudley asked. Sam's grip around their throats ceased, and she let go of both of them.

She said, "How did you know I have a sister?! No one knows I have," Sam thought for a few seconds before continuing, "Had, had a sister. Not even my most trusted advisor. How did you know?!"

"In the other world, you had a sister, Ruth. You lived with her and your cousin Jen," Kitty said, "Why are you getting so mad about it?"

"My sister's been dead for ten years," Sam said with tears in her eyes.

About half an hour later, Kitty, Dudley, Sam, and a Sam-Bot (For Sam's protection) were walking through a graveyard. "Why are we here?" Dudley whispered to Kitty.

Sam pointed to a grave and said, "That's why."

Dudley and Kitty walked closer to the grave and saw what was engraved in the stone. A rose, and the words:

**Ruth Rose Wolfe**

**October 23, 1988-August 21, 2003**

**May she rest in peace**

**She will be missed**

Sam then pointed to another grave. Dudley and Kitty saw the other gravestone had a heart on it. It read:

**Jennifer Amy Wolfe**

**May 7, 1988-December 24, 2001**

**May she rest in peace in the hands of God**

**She didn't think of her deafness as a disadvantage. It was an advantage for her. **

**She will be missed**

"Ruth was only fifteen. Jennifer was thirteen," Sam said, tears starting to run down her cheeks, "Ruth was killed by a white dog who tried to mug her. She took a knife to the heart. The doctors told my dad and me she didn't suffer, since it was right in the heart."

"No wonder you hate white dogs," Dudley said sympathetically, "What about Jen?"

"She suffered. She…she was pelted with rocks by some bullies. One rock…it, it hit her in the back of her neck. It broke one of her veins, and she was paralyzed. Jen couldn't…she, she couldn't move. She…she died before I could come back with help," Sam told them. The Sam-Bot gave Sam a tissue, and Sam blew her nose into it, as she was starting to cry her eyes out.

"Sam," Dudley said, walking over to her, "If you could give us back the watch, we could go back in time and prevent all of this from happening."

Sam looked at Dudley and said, "Y-you could?"

"Yeah," Dudley said, smiling.

"But it'll take your world away," Kitty told Sam.

"I-I don't care!" Sam said, taking the time travel watch out of her pocket, "J-just bring back my sister, and my cousin. Just fix this. Please."

Dudley smiled at Sam and nodded. "We will," He said. Dudley took the watch from Sam, grabbed Kitty's hand, and they were gone.

**Present Day, D.O.O.M. HQ**

"And if you EVER try something like that again, I'll feed you to my uncle!" Sam yelled at Larry, "He'll swallow you whole, and let his digestive acids kill you!"

"Okay, okay!" Larry said in fear.

Sam huffed and crossed her arms. "My donut. Not yours," Sam muttered.

"Sam!" Dudley yelled, running in the room.

"I didn't do anything today!" Sam said in her defense, "You can't arrest me!"

"Sam!" Dudley said, picked her up and hugging her, "I'm so glad to see you, and not as the ruler of the planet!"

"Not at the moment, but I'm working on it. Now, LET GO OF ME AND LEAVE BEFORE I BITE BOTH YOUR EARS OFF!" Sam said, ticked off.

Dudley let go of Sam, smiled at her again, and ran out of D.O.O.M. "What was that all about?" Larry asked Sam.

"Did I mention my uncle was a combination of a great white shark, a brown bear, and a wolf?" Sam asked. Larry's eyes widened, and he backed out of the room slowly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is a long chapter, no? Though, it was fun.**


	13. Inside Sam's Brain :D

**A/N: This chapter has a bit of a surprise ending, so you might want to read the entire thing. I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I was trying to pull a fork out of a wall. Why? Well, I got mad at Leather Teddy, and threw the fork at him. It embedded itself in the wall, and wouldn't come out. "Come on!" I yelled angrily, "Come! Out! Of! There!"

Finally, it came out of the wall. "Whoa!" I exclaimed as I fell backwards.

I fell on my back, and my head hit the ground. Hard. I blacked out.

"Get up," Someone said, kicking my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and saw a very big, grey, Great Dane dog standing over me. "Girl, get up," The Great Dane said, lifting me up by the collar of my shirt. He let me go and crossed his arms. "Do you know why you're here?" The Dane asked me.

"Uh, no. I don't," I told the dog, "And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Bax," The dog said, shaking my hand, "It's short for Baxter, Sam." He put a hand on his Pokémon shirt (The Pokémon in question was Banette) and said, "I'm your friendly neighborhood conscious."

I rolled my eyes at his Spider-Man reference. "Very funny. So-o-o, does that mean I'm in my brain?" I asked Bax.

"Pretty much, yes," Bax told me.

"We're the only ones here?"

"Besides your memories, yes."

"And I'm here because…why?"

"Don't you remember? Your head got hit pretty hard on that impact."

"Isn't my head invulnerable though? Ya know, it being metal and all?" I asked as he started to walk away. I followed closely behind him.

"That's just your skull, beans-for-brains," Bax said, clearly insulting me, "Your brain can still get injured, so stop it with all the stupid and crazy stunts."

"Ay-eye Mr. Conscious!" I said, saluting.

"Don't call me that. That's my father, not me," Bax told me.

"Why's a Great Dane my conscious anyway? I would have at least thought you would have been a female wolf," I said.

"Exactly, your brain surprised you," Bax said, smiling, "Now, follow me. We have a bit of history to recover."

"Aw, what! I hate history!" I said, pouting.

"Your history, stupid," Bax told me.

"Oh. Well I have a horrible history!" I exclaimed.

"Too bad. You're getting a review," Bax said.

"Man," I said, "But, what does my brain look like? My thoughts, I should say. How is it organized?"

"Your memories have been organized with doors. Each memory is a different door," Bax told me.

"Wow, I must have a lot of doors," I said.

"Yep," Bax told me. He opened a door and walked through it. I followed him. Bax said, "Remember this?"

I looked around and said, "Yeah. This was the first full moon after my thirteenth birthday. The first time I went full wolf."

"Right," Bax said, "And what happened?"

"I almost destroyed the town and I made the energy company blow up," I said, smiling.

Bax pulled out a rolled up magazine and hit me in the head several times with it. "Ow! Ow! Stop!" I exclaimed.

Bax stopped hitting me and said, "Then pay attention and don't joke around."

"Okay," I said. He walked to another door, opened it up, and walked through it. I quickly followed him. "Remember this?" Bax asked.

I looked around and shrugged, "Not really." Bax pointed to a chair. "Never mind," I said. My sister was on the chair making out with one of my ex-boyfriends. I had walked in on them, dumped the dude on the spot, and I refused to talk to my sister for three months. Then I found out that, that guy was a cheating a-hole, as he told me he cheated on me with eight other girls before my sister. I punched the dude in the jaw (several times, resulting in a broken jaw for him) and apologized to my sister.

"This isn't one of my favorite memories," I told Bax.

He just rolled his eyes, and we went into another room. This routine continued for what seemed like hours. We would walk through a door, see the memory, Bax would hurt or insult me in some way, and we would continue onto the next room. Finally, Bax got out a big hammer, and brought it down on my head.

"See you later Sam," Bax said as I blacked out.

"She's coming to!" A voice said.

My eyes opened, and I saw Jen standing next to me. She backed up slightly, and I sat up. I looked around and saw I was in a hospital. "Samantha!" Rue said, running in the room and squeezing me.

"Crushing me," I choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" Rue said, letting go of me.

"It's fine," I said, twisting my back. I stopped twisting my back when I heard my back snap several times.

"Ugh, hon, you know how much I hate when you do that," My mom said, smiling as she walked in the room.

"Okay, now I know I'm in a dream," I said, chuckling, "My mom would never visit me. I haven't seen you since I was six!"

"Oh, but it isn't a dream honey!" She said, walking over to me and giving me a big hug.

I pushed her off me and said, "Why the heck are you even here, 'Mother'." I put air quotes around mother.

"Because I love you and was worried sick about you!" She told me.

I stood on the bed and stood over her, casting my shadow on my mother. I said angrily, "Why are you here? I haven't seen you since I was six. Nineteen years I've been without a mother." I shook my head to show my disappointment in her.

"But, I did bring you your future husband!" My Mom said.

At those words, I fell backwards and onto the floor. Yeah, I fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Yup! Sam's betrothed! **


	14. Boo-yah!

**A/N: I DON'T OWN T.U.F.F. Puppy! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Ruth's P.O.V.**

"Betrothal?" I asked, "What are you talking about with the betrothal?!"

"Samantha has been betrothed since before she was born. She's the reason why I had her. And you," My mom told me. Jen signed something, and mom said, "She's been betrothed to a nice man named Dennis."

Jen and I looked at each other and I broke out into laughter. "Pfft! Dennis!" I shouted, snorting as I laughed, "Maybe we can call him Denny!" I fell over and slowly got over my laughing fit. I stood up and said, "So, so where's the loser?"

"He'll be here tomorrow," Mom said.

"Hehe," Samantha said, coming back from her short nap, "I just had a horrible dream where I learned I was betrothed to a guy." She got back to her feet and chuckled.

"It wasn't a dream," I told her, "You really are betrothed to a guy."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

My eye twitched slightly, I opened my mouth, and let out a loud and sickening scream. My mom covered my mouth and said, "Oh shut up!"

I slapped her hand away from my mouth and said, "I'm not getting married!"

"You're thirty years old!" My mom told me.

"What?! I'm twenty-five! Almost twenty-six!" I shouted, "I'm NOT thirty!"

"You may not be, but you should stop acting like a child!" My mother told me, "You are getting married!"

"NO!" I shouted.

"What did you say to me?" She asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, "All my life, I've only seen you three times that I can remember! Hardly! When I can remember you, all you did was boss me around and make me cook and clean, which I stink at!"

Mom said, "Well you-,"

I cut in, "You don't love me one bit! What did I ever do to you? I tried to be good! I did my best! I just hate marriage and anything girly! I'm sorry that I exist, okay!?" There were tears in my eyes. "I'm just your problem, aren't I? You know what? I don't even care anymore. I'm just not marrying some idiot I haven't even met!"

I stormed out of the hospital room, and then out of the entire hospital. I started to rant to myself as I walked into town. "How could she do this to me? Me? Her daughter

?! And I've been betrothed all my life?! How could she do this to me?! Wait, I said that already. I don't want to marry this dude!" That was when I bumped into something very tall. I fell backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The something, or someone, said, "I got lost in this big place." He helped me to my feet and smiled at me, "I'm Dennis. Dennis Mathews (A/N: Literally pronounced Math-Ews)."

"I'm Sam," I said, smiling at the behemoth standing in front of me. He was practically six feet nine inches tall, more than a foot taller than me, giving me the right to call him a behemoth. "So what ya lookin' for mountain wolf?" Dennis was a wolf wearing what looked like a pair of camouflage pants, a white tee shirt, and hiking boots. He had a buzz-cut hair style, and looked very strong.

"Actually, a girl named Samantha Wolfe," He told me.

"Well, I'm her," I said, "My full name is Samantha Blake Wolfe."

"Nice to meet you then," Dennis told me.

"Thanks. Likewise," I said, "Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"I'm your future husband," Dennis said, rubbing the back of his neck.

My eyes widened, and I shouted, "WHAT THE (Censored) MAN?! YOU'RE MY (Censored) FUTURE (Censored) HUSBAND?! YOU'RE (Censored) INSANE IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA MARRY YOUR STUPID (Censored)! THERE IS NO WAY ON THIS (Censored) EARTH THAT I'M GOING TO DO ANYTHING MY MOTHER TELLS ME TO DO YOU (Censored) (Censored)! MY MUM'S A (Censored)! WHY THE (Censored) WOULD YOU COME OUT AND JUST TELL ME YOU'RE MY (Censored) BETROTHED!? THE (Censored) WITH IT! I AIN'T MARRYIN' YOUR SORRY (Censored)!

Dennis' eyes were wide by the time I was done shouting at him. "Well you have a nasty mouth," Dennis said, smirking.

After I calmed down, we both decided to take a long walk. During the walk, I found out something very surprising. "You don't want to marry me either?" I asked.

"Nope," Dennis told me, "My mom's making me marry you."

"Oh thank god," I said, smiling, "Both our mothers planned our so called, 'wedding'."

"Betrothal, technically," Dennis told me as he rolled his eyes, "But seriously, why would they do this to us?" I shrugged. "Well my mom told me it's tradition for your family," Dennis told me, "And my mom just agreed to marry you to me."

"Why can't we just find our own love?" I muttered to myself.

"Mothers are very stern. They don't take 'no' for an answer," Dennis said, shaking his head sadly.

I snapped my fingers and smiled. "I gotta plan," I said.

"What?" Dennis asked. I motioned him to come to my height. He did so, and I started to whisper in his ear. When I was done explaining, Dennis gave me a big smile and he said, "You're a genius."

Three weeks later, when Dennis' mum was in town we started to fight with each other. "Well you're a weak little (censored)! So go (censored) yourself!"

"You first!" Dennis shouted back, "I am stronger than you!"

I got on a chair, and jumped on his back. I started to choke him from behind. "I! AM! STRONGER!" I shouted. Of course, I wasn't choking him for real. He was an excellent actor.

"Samantha!" Dennis' mother exclaimed, "Got off of him you monster!"

"What?! She is NOT a monster!" My mother shouted.

"Yes she is! She's choking my son!" Dennis' mother shouted.

"No she's not!"

"She is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

They went like that for a while, and then Dennis' mother said, "That's it! The wedding's off!" Boo-yah! Dennis' mother stormed out of the house, with my mother chasing after her, shouting apologies and stuff like, 'I want grandkids!'

I jumped off of Dennis and shook his hand. "Nice working with you," I said.

"Likewise," Dennis said, "Now, I better get to my mom before she destroys the car…again." Dennis let go of my hand and quickly left.

"Bye," I muttered, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	15. Little Jimmy

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. This chapter actually was going to be the last one, but since I got this REALLY nice review from PrismaBat, I decided against it and this story will have about three to four chapters left including this one, POSSIBLY longer. So thank PrismaBat for the extension of the story. :) **

**I still don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy, but I do own Jimmy, Sam, Ruth, and Jen. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"So when's the little devil coming?" I asked my half-brother over the phone as I smiled partially.

"His plane will be landing in three minutes. You don't have to wait there much longer little sis," Pete said, "And thanks for doing this for Lilah and me again while we're away for the next week."

"Eh, no problem. He's eight, what's the worst he can do? He knows what's right and what's wrong," I said.

"Not much. Just be careful of dark chocolate. He gets one taste of that stuff, and he gets sick," Pete told me.

"I know. I still don't get how he's allergic to one kind of chocolate and not the other ones," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"And be a good role model. I know how you're working for that evil villain," My older half-brother told me.

"Huh?" I asked, my eyes widening, "How'd you find out about that?"

"Ruth," Pete said.

"I'm going to murder her," I muttered.

"Heard that," Pete told me. Somehow I could actually _feel_ the smirk he was giving me over the phone. "And remember, my son's only half wolf!"

"Because his ma's a croc. I know!" I shouted into the phone.

"Don't you dare give me that tone," Pete told me. I made a face at the phone. "Stop making that face," He told me. Sometimes it scared me how he did that!

Then a plane landed outside the airport. "Plane twelve-ten, right Pete?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one," Pete said.

"Then I gotta go. His plane just landed!" I exclaimed.

"Fine. Good-," I hung up on Pete before he could finish his sentence.

The people on the plane started to get off of the plane, and then I saw my nephew, Jimmy. He was almost four and a half feet tall. He had the arms of a crocodile, and the legs of a wolf. Jimmy had an odd tail, half of it was a wolf's tail, and the other half was a croc's tail. Jimmy's head was like a wolf, but I saw his teeth were a combination of crocodile and wolf teeth, and his nose was slightly crooked. He wore a yellow shirt with different Pokémon on it, and blue jeans. His short hair was standing on end.

He walked over to me and said, "Are you Samantha Wolfe?"

"Yes I am," I told him as I took his hand in mine.

After I had cleared the blood test that proved he was related to me, we went to get his bags from the luggage collecting place. Don't you give me that look! I don't know what the darn thing's called! He got his little backpack and put it on his back while I carried his suitcase.

"Where do we go first Sammy?" He asked me.

"First back to my house so we can drop your luggage off. Then maybe we can go get some ice cream?" I suggested.

"Are you goin' to steal it?" Jimmy asked.

"What? Why would you ask me that? No!" I said.

"Mommy says you're a thief. She didn't want me to stay with you," Jimmy told me.

"Well, don't tell your mommy this but, she's an idiot!" I exclaimed.

When we got to my house, Rue scooped Jimmy up in his arms and started to hug him really tight. "Help!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Ruth, you're hurting him. Put Jimmy down," I said, crossing my arms. Ruth put Jimmy down and I uncrossed my arms.

"Thank you," Jimmy said. I took Jimmy's backpack and luggage and brought it up to his room for the week, the guest room. "Big room," I heard Jimmy mutter.

"It's the biggest bedroom in the house," I told him.

"Thanks," Jimmy said, "Got a skateboard?"

"A skateboard," I scoffed. I opened the closet and skateboards of different sizes and designs fell out. "You can have the one you like the most, I don't mind."

He hugged my waist and shouted, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too," I said as he released me and dove into the pile of skateboards. I grabbed my rollerblades out of the closet (they were hanging from a hook) and quickly put them on.

"This one!" Jimmy said, coming out of the pile with a board in his hand. It looked about the right size for him. He turned it over and saw it was the board I had spray painted almost a hundred times. I wanted it to be perfect.

I gave Jimmy a big smile and said, "Okay. You can have this one."

"Yes!" Jimmy exclaimed. He put the skateboard on the ground and skated out of the room. I followed him out of the room and out of the house. "So where's the ice cream shop? Is it close? Can I have a triple decker ice cream cone?" Jimmy asked.

"A few blocks away, sort of, and if you can finish it all," I told him.

"Yes!" Jimmy exclaimed.

After about two blocks, Jimmy spoke up again. "Hey Sam, watch this!" He said.

"Great, the four words I never wanted to hear from an eight year old," I groaned. I knew something bad was going to happen in the next few seconds.

He started to grind down a railing. He tried to do a flip. Then, he fell. Yup, I knew there was a reason why I hated those words.

"James!" I exclaimed, using his real name, "No!" I jumped to try to catch him so he wouldn't split open his head. Luckily, I caught him, but now I was falling six feet, about to crack my head on the concrete.

I landed on the ground with a loud, sickening _crunch_. I didn't hurt my head. It was my spine that I landed on.

I let go of Jimmy, and let out a scream full of pain and agony. "S-Sam, are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

"G-get help," I told him. Jimmy nodded and ran to get help as quick as his legs could carry him. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I blacked out.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahaha! JK. I'll post the next chapter maybe in a week, two at most. Don't forget to review and thank PrismaBat. LATER!**


	16. In The Hospital

**A/N: Okay. Just want to say: I AM SO, SO, SO, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had this horrible disease for the past week or so. I call it Writer's Block. I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Jimmy's P.O.V.**

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest building I could find. I banged real hard on the front door. "Yea-AHHH! Crocodile Wolf!" A big white dog said.

"Please Mister!" I said grabbing his arm, "My aunt's in pain! She can't get up! Help her!"

"Okay, kid. You came to the right place," The dog said, "I'm Agent Dudley Puppy."

I grabbed Dudley's arm and said, "Come on Mr. Puppy! She, she could be dying!" Okay, that was an exaggeration.

"Okay, show me where she is," Dudley said. We ran back to the stairs where Sam had caught me and told me to go get help.

"Jimmy?" Sam asked, looking to her left and her right. I saw she had woken back up, "Is that you?"

"Sam?!" Dudley exclaimed in shock.

"Dudley?!" Sam exclaimed, "Jimmy, out of all the people you could-a got, you got an enemy of mine."

"Sorry," I told her, looking to my feet.

"Sam, are you in trouble?" Dudley asked.

"I think my spine's broken. I can't get up," I told him, "Why do you think I'm lying here?"

"Oh. Well, how'd this happen?" Dudley asked.

"I jumped and caught him when he was doing a flip. Instead of him getting hurt, I did!" Sam exclaimed.

"And why's he with you?" Dudley asked.

"NEPHEW!" Sam and I shouted.

"You're stupid," I told Dudley.

"Just call nine-one-one," Sam told Dudley.

"Why?" Dudley asked.

"I left my phone at home, okay?" Sam asked angrily.

"Fine, fine!" Dudley said. He took out his bone phone and tried to dial. "Ugh. No signal," Dudley said.

"Guess I'm gonna die here," Sam said.

Dudley rolled his eyes and picked Sam up bridal style. "Hey! Put me down Dudley! Dudley!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, you can struggle all you want. I'm taking you to a hospital," Dudley told Sam.

"Fine," Sam growled, "Come on Jimmy." I followed behind Dudley as he walked to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, Dudley got Sam a wheelchair and a nurse pushed her to a room.

"Is Sam going to be okay?" I asked the nurse two hours later as she held my hand, walking me to the room Sam was in.

The nurse let go of my hand and  
pointed to a room. She said, "Your aunt's in that room honey." She walked away. Why is it nurses' call kids 'honey'? I don't get that.

I walked in Sam's room and saw Sam lying in her bed reading a book. "Sam," I said.

She looked up, smiled, and closed her book. "Hey Jimmy," Sam said, smiling. She patted the spot next to her and said, "Sit down."

I sat on the bed and said, "How's your back?"

"The doc said that I bruised my spine. I'll have to wear a back brace for about two weeks and get a lot of bed rest. I can't work and I can't move my back without feeling pain," I told him, "Other than that, in a month I'll be perfectly fine. But, I'll need to take quite a bit amount of pain killers while I'm watching you so-,"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"I don't want you getting risked of getting hurt because of me again!" I told her.

Sam looked at me in shock and then said, "O-okay. Then Ruth and Jen can take care of you. Do you know sign language?"

"Only when someone is signing to me," I told her, "I don't know how to do sign language."

"That's okay. Jen can read lips," Sam told me. She grabbed her pudding cup and said, "Want it? I hate vanilla."

I took the pudding cup and one of the two spoons on the tray. I opened the pudding and started to eat it.

"Gah Samantha! Again!?" Ruth exclaimed, walking into the room with Jen.

"Yes," Sam muttered.

"I got you ice cream," Ruth said, handing Sam cookie dough ice cream, "Hope it eases the pain."

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed, opening the carton. She was shocked and said, "Dude, it's empty!"

"I got hungry, okay?!" Ruth exclaimed.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Jen handed me another pint of ice cream and she signed, "I knew Ruth would do that. That's why I got you an extra pint."

"Thank you," I told Jen. I opened the carton and started to eat the ice cream.

"We just came here to get James," Ruth said, picking Jimmy up, "Come on Jen. We have to get this guy back home."

"Bye Sam," Jen signed.

"Later Jen," I signed back. They both walked out of the room. I sighed and Jen ran back in the room with one of my guitars.

"Thought you might want it," Jen signed. Then she ran back out of the room.

I finished the rest of the ice cream and picked the guitar up. Then I started to strum the melody for a song I liked.

"Miss. Wolfe, please stop," A nurse said, walking past the door. I pouted and put the guitar against the bed.

Then a few minutes later, I had to press a button by my bed that would eject painkillers into my blood. There were a few side effects, vomiting, sleepiness, and hallucinations. Nothing major.

I let out a long yawn and started to drift off into sleep when I heard the window in the room sliding open. I opened my eyes again and saw the window was wide open. "Just a hallucination," I told myself, closing my eyes again. Then I felt something snap down on my arm. "AH!" I exclaimed, jolting up. The pain went through my back. "Ahhh!" I exclaimed, rubbing my back and closing my eyes, "Ooh. Ahh."

"What are you? A gorilla?" Larry asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Larry, Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco. "What the freak are you doing in here!?" I exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"I asked you first!" I shouted.

"Stealing from the sick and injured!" Snaptrap said, "You're turn."

I said, "I bruised my back. I have to wear a back brace for the next two weeks, but the doctors said I'll be fine."

Ollie said, "How did you bruise-,"

"I fell against concrete," I said, "And to answer your next question, I was catching my eight year old half nephew."

"Half-nephew?" Snaptrap asked.

"I have a half-brother. He has a son. HALF-NEPHEW!" I exclaimed. I patted my jeans and saw my wallet was gone. I held my hand out and said simply, "Wallet."

Snaptrap dug in his pockets and then handed me my wallet. I glared at him for a few seconds and put it back in my pocket. "Now, I'm too tired to deal with any and all of you, so I'm going to sleep," I said, "So…" I pressed the button to call the nurse. The nurse walked in my room. "Nurse, can you please kick these four villains, who don't have visitors passes, out of the building?"

"Yes. Come with me boys," The nurse said, starting to push them out of the room.

Snaptrap said, "But-,"

"I will get my tazer," The nurse told them.

The four of them ran out of the room faster than a cheetah on red bull.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	17. Taking The Blueprints

**A/N: I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

After getting out of the hospital two weeks later, I got a phone call. "Yeah Pete?" I asked, picking it up.

"Uh. Sam. Hey. How'd you know it was me?" Pete asked.

"Only two people call me, you and dad. I guessed. What do you want?" I said.

"When we got home, Lilah and I…we-,"

"Your house was on fire?" I asked, joking.

Pete said, "Yeah..."

"What?" I asked, sitting up quickly. I groaned in pain slightly. "How?"

Pete said, "The firemen-,"

"Hot. Very hot firemen," Lilah said.

"Don't care Lilah!" I exclaimed, "What did the firemen say Pete?"

"He says it was because of a stove that was left on," Pete said.

"Hm. Well, where ya gonna stay?" I asked.

Pete said, "Well…."

I knew where he was headed. "No! No! I JUST got rid of your son a week ago!" I exclaimed, "I don't want him back!"

"Fine (A/N: Female Dog)! Then we'll get another relative to take care of us!" Pete shouted, slamming the phone down and hanging up on me.

"Yikes," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Someone's angry," Ruth said.

"Yeah. Pete. He wants to live here with his family, but remember last time he asked to move in?" I asked.

"Yeah. They stayed with us for two years," Ruth said, "WE eventually moved out."

"Exactly why I said no this time," I told Ruth, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ruth asked.

"I told Snaptrap I'd be in by noon," I told her, grabbing the painkillers off the table and putting them in my pocket.

As I walked in Doom HQ, Snaptrap was saying, "And then-,"

"You'll take over Petropolis with some ray. That, or you'll just try to steal all the cheese on the planet," I said, "If you do, can I have all the swiss?"

"No, we're going to flood the city!" Snaptrap told me, jumping on the table, "So ha!"

"The Caped Cod already did that!" I exclaimed, slamming my fist on the table, "SO HA, HA!"

"Then…we'll blow up all the cheese!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Eh, no difference there," I said, sitting down, "So how are you going to do it? Steal blueprints of a ray from Keswick's lab?" I laughed.

"Yes!" Snaptrap exclaimed, "But you are!"

"Wha?" I asked, "Me?"

"Yes you! You're always sarcastic. Won't be too bad to lose you," Snaptrap said, muttering the last part to himself.

"You realize I can hear a fly break wind in Australia, right?" I asked.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Snaptrap asked.

"I can hear when you mumble under your breath!" I exclaimed.

I got up and said, "I'll be back in twenty-five minutes."

***Twenty-Five Minutes Later***

"I'm back!" I exclaimed, holding the blueprints from Keswick's lab.

"How?" Snaptrap asked, snatching the blueprints from me.

"You're welcome, and I sang Keswick to sleep," I said, smirking.

"He was tired?" Larry asked.

"No, I can make anyone fall asleep with just a lullaby," I said, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: Review!**


	18. The End!

**A/N: Last chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. You guys are all awesome! I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"So what's this machine going to do again?" I asked Snaptrap as I circled around the large machine.

"It's going to destroy all the cheese in town!" Snaptrap told me.

"Oh yeah, you got that cheese allergy," I said, "But what about cows and goats?"

"Goats?" Snaptrap asked.

"People make cheese from goat milk. Heck, my uncle's famous for it," I said.

"Which one?" Larry asked.

"Charlie," I said.

"The goats and cows will be taken care of too," Snaptrap told me as he walked out of the room. I raised an eyebrow as Larry followed him out of the room.

I looked at the machine's designs and started to do some calculations. When I was done calculating, I saw the machine wouldn't destroy cheese (Cows and goats too) it would destroy itself, and the town, the country, and the entire Earth! Why would Keswick design a machine like this?!

I quickly ran out of the room and shouted, "SNAPTRAP, YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT!"

"Why now?" Snaptrap asked, rolling his eyes. I call him an idiot a lot.

"The machine!" I exclaimed, "Your bloody machine's gonna explode when you use it!"

"So it'll backfire. No big deal," Larry told me, "It's happened to Snaptrap hundreds of times." At that, Larry was thrown in the shark tank.

I said, "Yeah, but this time-,"

"Sam, just go do something elsewhere," Francisco said, waving a hand at one of the door. That made me crack.

I grabbed him and shoved him to the floor. I shouted, "FINE! THEN I HOPE YOU DIE FIRST!"

I took a deep breath and muttered, "I have to get to T.U.F.F."

"What?" Snaptrap asked, "You traitor!"

"I knew it!" Larry exclaimed.

"Get her!" Bad Dog growled.

The villains lunged for me. I ran out of the building and to the T.U.F.F. building as fast as I could, luckily, the villains didn't try to chase me.

I ran to the good guy's building, burst through the doors, and ran up all those flights of stairs. "Dudley, Kitty!" I shouted.

"Sam!" The partners said in unison. They both took out their blasters and said, "Freeze!"

"Yeah, whatever!" I said, taking my blaster out of its holster and throwing it on the ground. I kicked it towards the two agents, "I'm not here to attack! I'm here to save people, the Earth!"

"What are you talking about?" Dudley asked, lowering his blaster slightly.

"Snaptrap made a machine that would destroy cheese, cows, and goats. He MISCALCULATED and now IT'S A TIME BOMB!"

"How long do we have?" Kitty asked as she and Dudley put away their blasters.

"By my calculations, half an hour! Tops!" I shouted.

"And how are we going to save the planet?" The Chief asked, walking in the room.

"I figured Kitty and Dudley distract Snaptrap, Larry, and Leather Teddy while Keswick distracts Bad Dog, Francisco, and Ollie. Chief, you and me go to the room where the machine is kept," I said.

"Why?" The Chief asked.

"Because, you're the smallest one here, besides Agent Ameba that can fit into the mechanics and break everything apart!" I exclaimed.

"Wait," Rue said as she and Jen ran into the room, "We wanna help too."

"Really? Okay. Then you two help Keswick distract Bad Dog, Francisco, and Ollie," I told them, signing to Jen, "Got it?"

Jen gave me a thumbs up and Dudley pushed a button on a wall. Trapdoors opened under Kitty, Dudley, Keswick, The Chief, Rue, Jen, and me, and we all landed in the T.U.F.F. mobile, which had stretched to fit more people.

When we got to D.O.O.M, Keswick gave me back my invisibility necklace, which he had taken away from me when I was fired from T.U.F.F.

I put it on and put the Chief in my pocket. Then, I activated the necklace. My body started to disappear, along with my clothes, and everything else touching me.

Kitty, Dudley, Keswick, Rue, and Jen all snuck in D.O.O.M. headquarters while I casually walked in, still invisible with the Chief in my pocket.

"I hear something," Leather Teddy said, looking in the rafters, "Ha!" He had spotted the agents, Keswick, and my family.

"Uh-oh," Kitty said.

As I expected, the members of D.O.O.M. all pulled out their blasters and started to fire at them. Jen's grasp of the rafter she was holding loosened, and she fell.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I didn't want to see what happened next.

I walked to the machine and deactivated my necklace. There was a good three minutes left before it exploded. I tried pulling off the metal door to get to the wires inside the machine. "Come on! Come on! Why won't you come off?!" I muttered. Then, I got an idea.

"Now's a better time than ever to use my head!" I said, smiling. I smashed my head against the small door and the door bent open. Then I ripped it off its hinges. I took the Chief out of my pocket and said, "Ready?"

"Yep!" He exclaimed as he jumped inside the large machine.

Then a blast went past my head. I quickly turned and saw Snaptrap with a blaster in his hand. "Y-you traitor! W-we trusted you!" He told me.

"Yeah, but this giant machine's gonna blow you bloody maniac!" I exclaimed, "Do you even realize how dangerous this machine is!? It's going to destroy us-eep!" I barely missed another shot to my head.

"You're going to pay," Snaptrap told me. He fired several more blasts, which I kept dodging.

Then I had an idea. I had to sing Snaptrap to sleep. With any luck, it'll work. "Snaptrap," I said.

"What?" He asked, harshly.

Then I started to sing. In a few seconds, he was out like a light. "Come on Chief!" I exclaimed, "You have twenty seconds!"

"I can't find the wire!" The Chief exclaimed.

I groaned and had to use my head again. I slammed my head into the machine, and even more wires were exposed. "Chief, get out, now!" I exclaimed.

"Already on it!" The chief exclaimed, running out of the room with his fist gripped around Snaptrap's collar, dragging him out too.

Ten seconds. I started to rip the wires out of the machine quickly. Seven seconds. The machine started to go wild, and I kept ripping the wires out. Four seconds. The machine kept going crazy, and the wires just kept getting ripped out. One second. The machine calmed down. I let out a sigh of relief. Then there was a big explosion.

I opened my eyes and saw I was thrown into the wall. Everything was slightly blurry, but through the blur, I saw the machine had exploded, and most of the room was charred. My body had gotten a lot of burns, and my clothes had ash everywhere on it.

I slowly got to my feet, ignoring the pain I felt. I walked out of the room and saw all the members of D.O.O.M. were knocked out and tied up.

"Good job," I coughed to Kitty, Dudley, Keswick, Ruth, Jen, and The Chief.

That was when I blacked out.

***Two Weeks Later***

"And I'm glad to award the metal of Bravery and sacrifice to our reinstated Agent, Agent Samantha Wolfe!" The Chief exclaimed to the city, putting the award around my neck.

I smiled wide as the crowd cheered for me. I had burns on half of my face from the explosion, but they didn't hurt anymore. And yes, you heard right. I was re-instated as a T.U.F.F. Agent for my bravery and sacrifice for the town.

I smiled wide and said, "Thank you Chief. I'll try to be the best Agent I can be this time." That was a promise I would keep for the rest of my life. I didn't break the rules again. No one lost their lives because of me. I truly was an excellent agent.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
